


Notes of Interest to the Informed Mind

by Chuck_Johannsen



Series: Natural Philosophy of Magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boggarts, Dementors, Dragons, Educational, Gnomes, Goblins, Other, Thestrals, Time Travel, Trolls, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuck_Johannsen/pseuds/Chuck_Johannsen
Summary: The compilation of high-quality analysis in the realm of Natural Philosophy is somewhat lacking in my educated opinion. Ergo, I Charles Levinhand, shall arrange a comprehensive series of notes. Through these the curious public may grow familiar with the great depth insisted upon by the nature of existence.





	1. Stultis Caligo, or the Boggart

Mysteries of the creature commonly known as the _Boggart_ ( _Stultis Caligo_ ) have been thoroughly documented in multiple arenas of study, most recently in the _Esprit de Corpora_ , and their colleagues in Beauxbaton’s Para-Normal Reality division. Of course, the origins of _S. caligo_ predate the modern systems of classification – yet despite the latest advancements in research thaumatography, its true ancestry remain obscure.

As a working definition, Dark Creatures are considered within the parameters reserved for any non-sentient life-form, which may cause deliberate harm to Wizard-kind (ICW B. _S13_ ). Sentient species, such as giants and the ever-controversial veela, are not under this classification due to sentience and the inherent capacity to resist baser urges (See _Once Bitten, Twice Shy,_ by Majister Saknessum). However, the threat quantity of _S. caligo_ is far lower than that of most organisms which have earned such a place in our annals. As such, it is one of some three thousand species with the single X rating, like that of the kelpie ( _Aqua amplexator_ ), harpies ( _Rostro nasus_ ), or Common Ashwinder ( _Calculus comedenti_ ). 

 _S. caligo_ presents itself to viewers as the object of the viewer’s worst fear. Consequently, sentient observers cannot perceive the natural form of the creature. The concept of _Observer Effect_ , originated by the infamous Leif Goddricsson, defines this issue for the uninitiated quite adroitly, stating: _The act of observation, while not interacting with the observed, yet triggers a reaction outside of standard behavior._

While technically correct, Godricsson erred precisely how a complete lack of interaction is involved in regards to objects capable of detecting influences beyond their immediate range of effect. To whit, _S. caligo_ is capable of reading the deepest fears of targeted individuals, demonstrating a Legilmancy mastery beyond the greatest human practitioner’s ability. Like the far more dangerous Dark Creature, the Dementor ( _Osculum Mortis)_ , _S. caligo_ inhabits dark places without sunlight – yet perceives its surroundings with adequate accuracy.

One of several major differences from _O. mortis_ – and fortunately for the world as a whole – the _S. caligo_ does not require Soulphagy in order to exist or procreate. Instead, individual _S. caligo_ self-procreate if given enough time and ambient magic.

Reproducing _S. caligo_ are neither oviparous nor viviparous, but asexual. A single _S. caligo_ in an ambient magical environment is capable of reproducing once every three years – if conditions are unsuitable for reproduction, the specimen may postpone self-fission indefinitely. If conditions are met, however, _S. caligo_ will retreat to the darkest place possible and in a short time, become two specimens. How reproduction occurs is unknown, as no one has successfully monitored the procreative process in session. Captive _S. caligo_ seem incapable of procreation, and wild specimens do not engage in reproduction if they feel threatened.

This is stronger evidence supporting the Legilmancy aspect of _S. caligo_. In order to _produce_ the deepest fear, the approaching individual must _have_ fear, and therefore must have _memory_ of that fear. Animals approaching a _S. caligo_ instigate production of larger predators ( _Ancillary Reactions of S. caligo,_ by Prof. F. Burger); interestingly enough, small rodents or herbivores do not appear to engender a response. Predators however, have been seen to trigger strong reactions. One enlightening reaction demonstrated an _Ursus Americanus_ seeing a human wielding an odd-looking wand and chain, apparently something the bear feared above all other threats.

Within the species, recent discoveries has discerned two subspecies: _Stultis Caligo_ (Common Boggart) and the _Vere Stultis Caligo_ (Greater Boggart). This secondary species is given the provisional XX rating, due to a tendency to devour unaccompanied small creatures. Discovery of this specialized variation became known through the efforts of a family wishing to remain anonymous. Their House Elf ( _Dryadalis Domum_ ) fell prey to this _V.S. caligo_ via accidental magic cast by the youngest daughter, here known only as Alexa. Once exposed to the _V.S. caligo_ , the house elf became petrified in fear at the sight of a former Master threatening him with what he viewed as the ultimate punishment: banishment from a Pure-Blood house, to serve a purely muggle-born squib household. Subsequently, the _V.S. caligo_ enveloped the _D. Domum_ , leaving behind only the clothing. While we decry the inhumane treatment of near-sentient life forms, this one example suffices to ensure proper safety concerns are met when dealing with any member of the _Caligo_ family (see: _Household Pests and Where to Find Them, 203 rd Edition, _by A. Nexpert _)_.

All members of the _Caligo_ family appear to dwell in domesticated areas, including wizarding households, abandoned regions, urbanized locales near wizarding domestics, and similar habitats. Several abandoned locations, known to the muggles as being haunted, provide adequate protections for _S. caligo_. Whether they require magic to exist, their feeding habits are perfectly suited for such accommodation. It is known that any location where a representative of _S. caligo_ resides will become remarkably rodent free in short order. This causes the _S. caligo_ to change locations frequently, hence their seeming appearance from nowhere, in abandoned cupboards, valises, wardrobes, or even beneath beds.

At this point, the origins must be examined. While little is known of their true origins, several deductions can be made.

First, _S. caligo_ is incredibly capable of either bodily imitating or projecting imitations. As it is known the entire mass of an _S. caligo_ may be contained within a valise of two feet cube ( _Anatomical Assays, 15 th Edition_), and the largest known ‘vision of fear’ exceeded the size of a small haunted house ( _Raven’s Book of World Records: 1852 Edition_ ). Hence, this is likely a projection, rather than a true shape-shifting. As a comparison, Metamorphs are capable of altering their own bodies to suit their purposes, but the rule appears to limit their mass within magical reserves (see _Encyclopedia Majika, vol. 102, p. 1,215: Xian the Cruel,_ and _Gifts of the Maji, vol. 2, p. 3,051 ‘Limits of the Meta’_ ). Keeping this in mind, the capacity for _S. caligo_ is logically a projection, with a certain aura of horror or despair.

The ability to project both despair and the visual source of that emotion is further augmented by the induced senses. The primary target will smell, feel, and hear things that their greatest fear naturally includes (e.g. heat and Sulphur from dragons), but while these sensory stimulations are perceived by onlookers, the potency is greatly reduced. This is the second greatest difference from _O. mortis_ which, while capable of causing despair, yet this ability to cause their victims to relive the worst moments of their life is not limited to a single target. Rather, a single _O. Mortis_ will cause a true terror to occur, increasing the effect to a true _miasma_ while in _tristus_. Clearly, this is a difference of Projection versus Absorption. _S. caligo_ shows a fear to the viewer and all similar predators nearby, whilst _O. Mortis_ causes that fear to appear within the viewers own mind.

One of the oldest records can be found in the _Chronicles of Bebenhausen Abbey,_ in Baden-Württemberg (1283). Father Brown writes: _“….in moste haste, wee verily found a creature of such uncouth visage attacking Brother Maleficar … that appeareth as terror moste unholy. Brother Maleficar forethwith … summoned his Potente wyrd, banishing the foule creature to the Netherrealm. Thanks be to the Almighty for the Tymly presence of Brother Maleficar’s Gyfts.”_

This example clearly demonstrates a commingled presence of magical and muggle societies. Contrary to popular thought, most religious groups did not repel magic wielders – in fact the term _wizard_ did not begin to apply until the 1500s – instead using the term _philosophers_. More importantly, it is seen within this entry that _S. caligo_ was present in a domicile populated largely by muggles, yet did not appear until a magical sentient being became close. Further thought-provocation in this vein suggests muggles are incapable of witnessing a _S. caligo_ , and currently blame the lack of rodents within a darkened basement upon clean surfaces. As a side note, muggles are therefore potentially not viewed as a threat to _S. Caligo,_ therefore not triggering a defensive fear-based attack _._

To continue, while it is true that rats, mice, and other rodents abhor food-less areas, they are also capable of subsisting on paltry quantities of sustenance. _S. caligo_ seem to love open, clean areas, and the discerning individual can often find specimens in clean muggle storage facilities, basements and metropolitan regions. At first examination, such a fact appears inconsequential, yet close observations of enclosed samples of the aforementioned areas reveal faint traces of gelatinous proteins. Through this, we may derive that _S. caligo_ possesses smooth locomotor apparatus, which can also be inferred through their preferred dwelling in urbanized areas. Unlike _O. Mortis_ , _S. caligo_ appears incapable of flight, and requires open areas.

A final, specific point to consider is how _S. caligo_ reacts to its surroundings. Its horror-inducing capabilities are never displayed unless exposed directly to predator-style beings. The rare _V.S. caligo_ requires more study to confirm the theory, yet it is reasonable to assume that _D. Domum_ , beings that exist on the will to purify and serve, could be considered alpha-grade predators of the _S. caligo_. Yet even under such duress, neither the _S._ nor _V.S. caligo_ emulate the _O. Mortis_ in creating an area-affect region of despair.

In conclusion, the _Caligo_ family is beneficial for pest removal. All forms of _Rodentia_ reduce in proximity to members of the _Caligo_ , and other mobile pests seem to deliberately remove themselves from its location. Tests with the common Pixie ( _Dryadalis minimus_ ) demonstrate an almost desperate desire to leave the vicinity of _S. caligo_. It is our considered advice that upon discovery of the presence of an _S. caligo,_ care should be taken, testing the specimen for its species. Whichever sub-species form it takes, transport the specimen to a safe location, such as a shed or basement, and set wards to keep small children or house elves at safe distances. With care, this specimen will protect your home from vermin, at negligible risk.

_Article Excerpt from:  Study of Magical Creatures: the Humble Boggart, 10 th Edition, 1997 edition, by Charles Felices_


	2. Cobalus or the Goblin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An assay upon the nature of Goblins

                The history of goblins is a recording of an entire civilization. Abbreviating the existence of a race as old as wizarding culture to a mere referential note in a secondary literature compilations is a crime. However, in due observance of the powers to which wizards are subservient, and the fact of a bet being a bet, this will be an incredible work of literary mastery: succinctly describing the biology of goblins in less than a thirty page manuscript.

                To begin, goblins are an ancient folk. Earliest records (see: _Historic Interactions_ by _Sir Frederick Umbulkirk,_ 1678; and _Disputes Among Sub-Human Races_ by _Samuel Fre-Umbridge,_ 1463) prior to the Greco-Roman civilizations make consistent mentionings of the _eifrit_ or _pūtam_ , a race of diminutive folk with long ears, short tempers, and a willingness to barter metal goods for textiles. Translations continue describing _pūtam_ as “… a moste hairey peoples, without higene or sence of decency.” ( _sic_ ) Special care is referred to the _pūtam’s_ refusal to emerge from their caves in full sunlight, preferring instead to invite visitors within elaborate caverns for business deals (Chpt. 13, _Black Marketeers,_ by _H. Aitchsen,_ 1387).

                Putting aside millennia of military histories, treaties and commentaries, the goblin race may be subdivided into four broad categories. In the vernacular, these are the common goblin ( _Cobalus_ _callidus_ ), hobgoblin ( _Cobalus muta_ ), _dweomer_ -goblin ( _Cobalus magicae_ ), and the much belittled _Schwächling_ goblin ( _Cobalus miserablis_ ). Each category may be subdivided into dozens of species, but with each capable of interbreeding, maintaining an overarching compendium is reserved for larger organizations. Regional differences are subtle at first, but become obvious to even the untrained eye.

                Initial observations may be best served with the common goblin. Older texts refer to them as _eifrit_ , translated roughly as ‘bad smell.’ Unlike many other species, the earliest _eifrit_ encounters originate in the Germanic realms, with suggestions of early Russo-Mongol interactions. Physiological studies performed on these encounters demonstrate poor tolerance to sunlight, dexterous fingers, strength disproportionate to their size and a clever intellect ( _Goblin Studies_ , _Department of Mysteries_ , 878).

                Where wizards are capable of utilizing magic through focus mediums such as wands and staves, goblins are prevented from doing so through both treaty and capacity. Gems and metals are their foci of choice, due to the innate power such items contain. The existence of ley lines remains in debate, but there is little doubt that certain geographic positions are unusually high in magic. The famed Redwood forest in the Colonies, Great Barrier Reef in Australia and of course, Teutonberg Forest in Germany are such places. Arguments aside, mountain ranges appear to absorb some of these qualities, burying magic deep within their roots, assisting the formation of precious metals and gemstones ( _Wandless Magic,_ by _Caliph Benjamin_ , 1799). These magical reservoirs are essential for goblin health, for the _dweomer-_ goblin in particular. Wizards are able to live in regions without such a magical surplus due to their inherent nature.

              Take, for example, a place utterly without magic, where the plants and animals are utterly devoid of that _thaumic_ potential. For this example we shall use Kamchatka Peninsula of Eastern Russia. A goblin, in such a place, would waste away to skin and bones. Their metabolism would ensure a prolonged life, but under the circumstances, this would be a few years at most. It is for this reason that Kamchatka, Norway and Denmark have been dwarven strongholds. Of the three, Kamchatka is the only location without magic; but Norway and Denmark hold a magic different from the other realms. There is great reason behind the Nordic Battle-mages – but this is departing from this note’s stated purpose.

_Cobalus callidus_ are carnivores, modern civilizations relying on subterranean breeding chambers for their main succor. Mushrooms, rich in the nutrition missing in a pure-meat diet, comprise the rest of the goblin diet. Various lichens, root vegetables and animals captured or purchased from the surface augment the goblin diet. Since the advent of muggle industry there have been several scandals involving mass production facilities and goblin-based economics, but such things will, again, not be within the enforced limitations. For further information, please refer to _Goblin Treaties of the 20 th Century_, by _Greyson Lord,_ 1999 _._

_C._ _callidus_ visually appears to be a deformed wizard, short of stature and discolored in the extreme. The head is of a larger proportion than a wizard’s, with ears reminiscent of a nocturnal flying mammal (see: _Bats: Vampyric Variations and their antecedents,_ by _Prof. Burger et al,_ 1644). The skin color may vary according to region; the forest-dwelling variants (nocturnal inhabitants preferring arboreal terrestrial hunting grounds) possess a green-tinted skin, which may be kept in the hide afterwards with careful treatment ( _Goblin Hunting and Preservation Techniques,_ by _Ozymandis the Great,_ 1218).

           While in truth the hands and feet of _C. callidus_ are of a smaller nature on average, their dexterity is on par with skilled artisans. Whether this is due to a natural benefit or a practiced trait is unknown. Wizards of other cultures are understood to retain traits uncommon in general society, such as the night-vision capabilities utilized by the aboriginal wizards in Australia, or the formidable resistance to toxins known to exist in Pureblood society in Russia. Among _C. callidus_ , this dexterity is required for operating such tools as the _schneider_ , _gravieren_ and _verein._ Each implement requires a modicum of wandless magic, without which an individual will lose a limb.

_C. callidus_ also have an eye for detail. Low tolerance for bright lighting prevents their operating on the surface for many reasons, but the more clever representatives of the species have created workaround materials in that regard. Smoked glass, complex lotions and full-body clothing assist in this manner.

          Moving on; Hobgoblins ( _C. muta_ ) are native to the further eastern regions. The Ural mountains are a stronghold for their kind, and the only place where a wizard may encounter one without immediate death presenting itself as a possibility. Unlike _C. callidus_ , _C. muta_ are utterly without civilization, barely better than animals. Their behavior closely resembles that of trolls, with whom it has been observed interbreeding ( _Nauseating Observations_ , by _Patr Onus the Unhealthy,_ 1979), which has led to the hypothesis of troll being just another form of goblin (see: _Theories Etc., Vol. 14, issue 37, Dec. 1792_ and _Eccentric Old Blood,_ by _Crabbe and Goyle Esq.,_ 1490). Compatibility between goblins and wizards, as well as trolls and wizards has been proven; ergo it is of little matter to continue through such useless speculation.

         Suffice to say that _C. muta_ are nigh two stone larger than the _C. callidus_ , with darker skin and protruding teeth. _C. muta_ are renown for vicious attacks with primitive weapons, their shamans wielding primal forces rather than refined magics. As such, defenses against such an assault remain simple to this day, and can be stipulated in three steps:

  1. Listen to the ground.
  2. If the drums are active, stay inside protected domiciles, and alert authorities.
  3. Do not leave cheese outside for any reason whatsoever.



        These rules help wizards avoid the majority of all _C. muta_ attacks. Such interactions are the equivalent of a ‘coming of age’ ritual, where the young attain the age of majority. Traditional-minded wizards give their youth a proper watch, but _C. muta_ take their youth on a hunting trip. Anything observed is fair game; the more dangerous the prey, the greater the youth shall be, according to hobgoblin lore ( _Legends and sayings of the hob_ , by _Vayne the Second,_ 1672). Dairy products are a prized commodity, for reasons that shall not be explained.

_Dweomer_ goblins ( _Cobalus magicae_ ) are a reclusive race, far more so than the _C. callidus_ or _C. muta_. Battles waged by ancient wizards pitted their prestidigitation against the foul powers of the underworld. Soul magic, such as is known in this day and age, was the core of the _C. magicae_ abilities. Sacrifices gathered massive power sources, abjuring the evocation effects of an entire wizard’s tower in the hands of a single goblin. The battles waged between dwarven ( _Iratus fortis_ ) and _C. magicae_ forces are a matter of legend, decimating dwarven populations for centuries afterward at the cost of nearly all of the _C. magicae_ population ( _Dwarf Annals,_ by _Yascha Heifitz,_ 1512).

        One popular practice once used by the _C. magicae_ in the 900s Dwarven-Goblin wars was to kidnap human children for the use of sacrifices. Presenting the loss of potential granted each ( _redacted_ ) with an order of magnitude equivalent ( _redacted_ ) ( _White Magic in Dark Hands,_ by _Lord Harold Houdini,_ 1945). Rephrased, a small population could inflict the same damage as a nation, at the ( _redacted_ ) cost of their best and brightest young. Sacrificing the young of other species ameliorated such a thing, but was understandably frowned upon by the surrounding civilizations ( _Sacrifices of Sub-Humans,_ by _Sir Sew Light,_ 1032; _Secrets of Transcendence_ , by _E.W. Ino_ , 1011).

        The last species to consider is the _Schwächling_ goblin ( _Cobalus miserablis_ ). This variety is despised by all other goblin races, and wizarding world as well. Universal loathing is one of the few points upon which finds both goblin and wizard in unanimous agreement. Ancient times records vast swarms of _C. miserablis_ founding nests throughout the world; accelerated reproduction and growth ensured a near myriad source of the creatures.

_C. miserablis_ were the weakest of all goblin subtypes, standing little taller than house elves ( _Dryadalis domum_ ) and of little magical power. In proportions they matched the _C. callidus_ , large heads and small bodies all, dexterous fingers, but with a light green skin pigment. If one were to kill a single _schwächling_ , they would eliminate nothing. If a single specimen were observed, it was counted as a rule that a dozen more were waiting in the shrubbery. If two were observed, the number thought to be in hiding tripled.

        In time, the _C. miserablis_ populations grew to such numbers that they raided towns and villages with impunity. Certain Dark Lords swayed the weak-minded species into servitude, forming hordes of expendable spell-fodder at the cost of a few herds and a town. Goblins themselves were targeted by the _C. miserablis,_ proving the suicidal tendencies and minimal thought processes available to the miniature monsters.

        The Council of Execution in 785 AD, one of the last cooperative agreements between goblin and wizard realms, made the decision to eliminate the _C. miserablis_ subspecies completely. This resulted in a centuries-long eradication effort, and what some feel to only deepen the antipathy between wizard and goblin ( _Scuffles and Squabbles,_ by _Majister Leader of Miss,_ 2012). There have been no sightings of the _C. miserablis_ in over five centuries, a promising sign indeed.

        Final references need to be made to significant goblin species thus far not mentioned. This species is only known as the _orc_ , a human-goblin hybrid blending the worst attributes of wizard and goblin in a single unholy entity. The orc hordes during the Roman period became infamous for lethal tactics, durability and incredible focus. While associated mainly with what would later become known as the Visigoth and Vandal hordes, the orc armies walked openly under the sun long before the Germanic muggle entities built up similar forces.

        No one knows the original mind behind the creation of orcs. Studies conducted by the best mages employed by the Romans indicated artificial conditions required for their creation, and a sterile condition inherent within the orcs themselves ( _Fifth Legion Fulminatas Reports,_ 201 AD). Given the lifespan of an orc, measured in centuries, it is possible their source of creation was destroyed long before the last horde swept across Northern Africa in the late 600s AD. To this day, any sighting of an orc or orc-like specimen is of highest priority, on par with the knowledge of a basilisk or dragon incursion.

        With thanks to Arch-Chancellor Coomb of the Plumbum Singularity Order, and to Prince Slyther in the Potentate of Serpentine, and from the bottom of my heart, I adjure you to not make a bet with one Charles Levinhand, lest you too be obliged to create a compendium ignoring the greatest of sources. I remain your humble servant,

_Prof. Cuthbert Binns, Mea. Resident Officialis, Spectral Specialist_ and _Master of Divination_


	3. On Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A basic listing of Vampiric tendencies, origins, and reference materials for future study.

Vampires do not currently have a designation in the traditional Linnealian system. While older terminology refers to the race as _Sanguinous vidaca_ (henceforth used in this address), their true origins are limited to those infected with the curse of Vampyrism. That is to say, individuals afflicted with the physiology-transformation and feeding habits therewith associated.

The first true _S. vidaca_ is recorded in the writings of _pharon-xerxen_ (trans. ‘mage-king’) Hath-shep-sut the First, in the Early Kingdom of Egypt 1200 BC. Roughly translated, these records mention: _“… a ghoul of flesh that drinks blood, hiding itself from Ra until the power of … Power-of-Night strengthens. It preys on both the weak and the strong, no door is locked to it … was caught by Priest Ra-thai-tep, and judged in accordance to the Writ.”_

Since this point, _S. vidaca_ has become a prevalent fixture in the magical world, present in every major continent. Their names are as varied as their dwellings, ranging from ‘vampire’ (English), ‘ _jatwhan_ ’ (Japanese), ‘bloodsucker’ (American), ‘ _Noche Rexica’_ (Spanish) and _‘Tiewen Sahib’_ (South Africa). Irrespective of these linguistic differences, there are multiple methods for determining a true _S. vidaca_ and imitations. After all, blood is the medium of life, and even the creatures muggles know are prone to developing a penchant for digestive focus (see: _calicidae:_ the common mosquito).

Weakness to the _S. vidaca_ beyond mere loss of blood is limited to wizards. Muggles are incapable of being Turned – the process by which _S. vidaca_ procreate – without significant resources. Creatures without magic risk only death via exsanguination, but those _with_ magic will effectively lose their soul. Happily, such a transformation is only possible with either the express permission of the victim (a magically-binding Contract), or if the victim is exhausted in body and mind. The latter become _juvinates_ , or ‘young vampires,’ while the former become a higher-operating version (See: _Vampyre Hierarchies,_ by _Sato-sen,_ p. 145-170).

In either case, there is an almost immediate desperation to feed, a thirst which is never sated. However long an _S. vidaca_ lives it will never escape that endless thirst.

Other magical creatures will not be Turned, either through permission or a weakened state. Centaurs in particular seem immune to the condition, as well they should. The records of battles between centaurs and vampires are legendary in brutality; the Greek mountains still bear marks of their sufferings. It was only after the centaurs formed an alliance with the Phrygian wizarding clan that their foes were driven into obscurity; coinciding with the invention of Greek Fire (see: _Blood and Fire,_ by _Chiron and Meneleus_ ). In addition, the Greeks and centaurs have remained close allies to this day.

On the negative aspects, of course there is the obvious neutralization of the soul. No _S. vidaca_ has been able to practice Soul Magic, and magics that rely on a sense of ‘self’ are seldom possible. Younger _juvinates_ and _vyres_ are vulnerable to sunlight; even the _Master_ and _Grandmaster_ _Vyres_ feel intense pain. A stake through the heart is sufficient to kill most species; this is the case with _S. vidaca_ as well. Metal is a poor substitute, due to the noon-magical nature, but wooden implements retain enough natural properties to inhibit their regenerative capabilities. The _Ballad of Mary-Sue_ records how one young witch defeated a vampire with a carrot sent through its heart, but this is believed to be either hyperbole, or an example of why _Felix felicis_ is a banned substance.

 

Attaining the affliction of _S. vidaca_ is attractive for many reasons. It renders the infected effective immortality, enhances strength and speed, strengthens the senses, and may render multiple other gifts. _Legilmancy_ is useless on the _S. vidaca_ , as are curses or charms designed to affect living flesh. They are immune to disease, regenerate full growth from heavy damage, and frequently realize their _animagus_ form, if relevant.

The exact cause of non-humanoid apparent immunity lies in the semi-artificial nature of vampirism. Egyptian tombs have well-established records of ‘mummies,’ a hybrid of _inferi_ and vampirism. The utter lack of internal organs prevents true vampirism from developing – at the same time, the condition prevents a mindless state relevant to _inferi_. Conditions requisite for _inferi_ can be myriad, but the most efficacious methodology lies in the arcane structures the Egyptians used to house their dead. Slaves used to build the pyramids and other sarcophagi were well-fed, treated admirably, and cursed from their first day of work. This curse ordinarily would cause the formation of _inferi_ , but research seems to indicate the presence of another disease (see: _Professor McGraw and the Bloody Stone,_ by _Tyler Murrain, Esq_ ). Unfortunate circumstances have destroyed all known repositories of this faint evidence, but sufficient data remains to draw conclusions (see: ‘ _Bloody-Stupid’_ _Johnson_ , by _Research Team Seven, Chapter Three, p. 62-99_ ).

Summarized, vampirism is theorized to have similar conditions to Dragon Pox ( _Draconia rubella_ ) and the Gemino curse. _D. rubella_ was accidentally hybridized when a well-meaning researcher attempted creating a control agent for the chimera ( _Carnicus unum_ ). After introduction, _D. rubella_ became a harmless bacterial infection, yet remarkably flexible. A flexible bacteria inhabiting a multi-faceted creature such as _C. unum_ meant other diseases, limited to the individual species of the chimera, would be introduced. Multiple diseases made contact with attempted control agent, but instead of remaining specific to the _C. unum_ , the disease mutated, causing one of the greatest outbreaks in recorded history – but only among wizards, not centaurs, goblins or the like.

Likewise, the curse of _S. vidaca_ must be flexible, but targeted. Any human may be infected, given the right conditions, even muggles (if dwelling on strong magical wells). Entirely different immune systems are helpless before its progress, wizards capable of resisting the necrophagous plagues in Tasmania are just as sensitive to _S. vidaca_ as the weakened conditions observed in the Madagascan Magical Health Isolation Institute. This adaptability is purely organic in nature, yet magical in intent – similar to how Charms ignore vague statements and perform the same action for all speakers.

This specificity, targeting wizards, is also why Vampirism is thought to be a partial curse, requiring infection to activate. The Turning is not possible without both fluids produced by a _S. vidaca_ present (proving the vector component) and acceptance by the victim. The sheer physiological changes induced by the Turning is clear evidence of unnatural influences ( _Strange Diseases and Stranger People,_ by _M. Leader_ ). Presence of full-body Dark Curse afflictions inhibits the Turning, exemplified by the Lycans, whom cannot submit to the Turning, while other infections result in a complete Turning to _juvinate_ stages within minutes.

The next stage, the _vyre_ stage, is what most call a ‘vampire.’ While this is technically true, the fully mature vampire will not be in force until some years after the Turning, or if copious amounts of blood are ingested. _Vyres_ that exist for more than fifty years are considered mature adults, and _vyres_ that reach a century are viewed as Master Vampires. _Vyre_ that can live more than three centuries may attain the _Grandmaster_ status, and are capable of the full range of vampire gifts.

In the _juvinate_ stage, such rapid transformation under the Turning, is why vampirism is considered similar to the Gemino curse. The bacterial component, swift-replication under normal circumstances, operates on an exponential acceleration – hence the limitation to magic-based organisms. Therefore, it is considered that the bacterial component holds a curse requiring replication after introduction to a host, under certain conditions. It is therefore, in essence, a cursed bacterium.

It is theorized that the bacterial component powers three separate curses: a Gemino analogue, the Permission clause, and a cloaking aspect. No bacteria has been observed despite the greatest efforts, and yet all members of _S. vidaca_ remain susceptible to anti-bacterial agents: silver and garlic.

Future plans to affect this most-subtle of Dark infections are progressing at rates our ancestors would disbelieve. Antibiotics have proven themselves worthy allies in muggle efforts; indeed thirteen separate _juvinates_ have been restored to their original state after misdiagnosis by muggle Healers. Whether these reversals are due to the antibiotics, vast quantities of ambient magic following the Healer’s Intent, or the strange practices of nearby shaman, Vampirism has been proven to be a reversible infection.

Sadly, the political climate amongst _S. vidaca_ seems to indicate a complete reversal to their normal state may be under appreciated. The prevalence of anti-biotics in magical societies has been strongly contested among the Covens, political and financial cunning raised over the course of centuries being brought to bear.

Only time will tell whether _S. vidaca_ remains with us.

_Arnicus Pastuer XII, Chief Healer of the Institute of Medical Research, Order of Apollo, Chairman of the Hippocratic Committee_


	4. O. mortis or the Dementor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An history of that most terrifying creature, the dementor.

_Excerpt from: Writings of the Learned, a Few Small Observations on Dark Creatures Moste Fowle_

 

Honored Elders and Masters of the Arcane Lore, Lords Snafu-Frederick Underhand and Ozymandias, Curators of the Hidden Realm, Wielders of the Ancient Flame. To Naut, Master of Automation, Yashan, Coordinator of Unspeakable Affairs, and Fury-of-Chibis-Within-Realms-Beyond-the-Dark. Greetings.

The Island currently known as Azkaban, formerly the Isle of Woe, the Black Prince’s fief is the only known habitation of the overwhelmingly unstudied Dementor ( _Osculum Mortis,_ or _O. Mortis_ ). The island’s change in names, occurring during the signing of the 1689 Statute of Secrecy, was not formally acknowledged by the Crown until 1702, following the service of Paelleon, Headmaster of Hogwarts (1675-1720). Concurrently, the creation of the Linnaean taxonomy served well in the classification for multiple branches, of both thaumaturgy and mundane. Through gradual release of information, the less obvious representatives in the thaumaturgical realm have been introduced as unique members of pre-existing specimens amongst the non-magical sciences (see: _Sarcophilus harrisii: A Successful Re-Introduction_ ).

As an infamous Dark Creature, the _Osculum Mortis_ has been in existence for a finite time, albeit how much is unknown. The first official records dates to 1066 during the conflict betwixt Normandy and East Sussex. Anselm of Canterbury described two figures as: _“… dread figures, cloaked in darkness, floating o’er the_ [battle] _field. Their hideous faces ne’er could be seen, but offered comfort to the strixen_ [sic] _, whilst bringing fear to the living.”_

It is believed that Anselm encountered an _O. Mortis_ at close range shortly after this account, and requested the King’s Mage to remove memories of that occasion ( _Royale Physician Chronicles, vol. 13, set 3_ ). While this proved effective, Anselm never returned to his former personality, much as any warrior does not regain the mental condition possessed prior to great suffering.

Another notable writing comes from the noted poet, Sighvatr Sturluson, brother to the legendary Icelandic poet, Snorri. In his _Geirmundr heljarskinn_ , the _Sturlu saga_ , a _Þáttr_ (the _Seljumanna þáttr)_ added a descriptive encounter with what were probably _O. Mortis_. Muggle versions solely describe an unfortunate encounter with collapsing caves and utter despair, the portions recovered through tireless efforts describes: _“… ragged figures, heeding no arrow nor T’waz ‘boldened steel.”_ It should be pointed out that _T’waz_ , the Norse deity of courage (see _Tyr_ , Nordic Pantheon), granted bravery in the face of danger; noteworthy in his absence in this _þáttr._

Modern knowledge is aware of the effects of _Osculum Mortis_. Their unique thaumavorian requirements are minimal, in comparison to creatures such as dragons and unicorns. It was perhaps natural to assume _O. Mortis_ required similar living conditions, at least at the first. It is now known differently: _O. Mortis_ require neither shelter nor atmosphere, their mental capacity is limited to that of a large fish. However, the species also appear to retain a hive mind, similar to the Pixie family ( _dryadalis minimus_ ). Experiments before the 1317 Culling demonstrated clear connections between individual specimens transferring knowledge of individuals they encounter to other _O. Mortis_ , such as the sad case of Harold Black (see _addendum_ : _O. Mortis deaths_ ).

For a time, theory suggested _O. Mortis_ conveyed sustenance through the hive mind, connecting the entire _tristus_. This was disproven through isolation chambers, again before the Culling. Instead, it has now been proven through careful study, which demonstrate _Osculum Mortis_ requires the consumption of a soul. Distasteful as it appears, the soul is not merely stored within the creature, but actively passed through an unknown process. The most sensitive tests have determined _O. Mortis_ capable of resisting extremely high-powered spell work, but lose this resistance after remaining unfed for significant periods of time. As per regimens introduced by my predecessor, one such specimen kept for five years without soul-feeding, resulting in susceptibility to a standard magical repertoire. Various cutting curses removed body parts, although the Darker curses seemed more effective. Evidence for this includes authorized use of cutting curses, area-of-effect spells, hexes and organ-effect spellcraft. Of course, the last had no impact discernible to the observers, yet its importance cannot be underestimated: given the nature of this spell. The usage conclusively proves _O. Mortis_ lack internal organs of any type.

Earlier theories subscribe to the Divination potential in _O. Mortis_ origins. Testing this with the _cruciatus_ produced no vocalization, but tremors within the frame followed treatment for several days; strongly supportive of that theory. In addition, the researcher whom cast the required spells has been proscribed from Azkaban; both occasions involving his presence on the island resulted in a massive flocking of the _O. Mortis_ _tristus_ entirety to his location. Combining the two facts leaves little doubt as to their origin; only a soul-based entity is capable of feeling such pain, and only an artificial construct is capable of tracing an intact soul unaided.

A counterargument in soul-less organisms feeling pain is easily refuted. There is a difference between pain felt by a _soul-inhabited_ organism, and a _soul-less_ organism. Arthropods, mammals lower than high-operating creatures (non-magical) and botanical organisms react to impulses caused by the _cruciatus_. Higher-level organisms like kneazles, centaurs and even giants endure far worse pain, due to proof through Divination and ( _Two paragraphs redacted._ ) But that is not the focus of this study (See _Redacted reference.)_

This leads to execution methods. As discovered in the Culling, _O. Mortis_ is vulnerable to multiple avenues. Any magic involving Soul Magic is extremely effective; Fiendfyre in particular may consume an entire swarm in minutes. The Death Curse, _Avada Kedavra_ , is effective, but requires the wielder to utilize several Dark Rituals well in advance in order to destroy the specimen entirely – fragments of _O. Mortis_ are shown to reconstitute themselves if left intact ( _O. Mortis: A Life History_ ). For this reason it is suggested that the Patronus Charm (see: _Charms of the 13 th Century,_ 5th Edition) be used to herd _O. Mortis_ to secure facilities, whereupon they may be trapped and destroyed humanely. Their humanity is non-existant, but the souls consumed are deserving of respectful treatment (see _Norse Burial-at-Sea_ techniques, and _Phantasms of Scandinavia_ ).

The most efficient methodology for destroying _Osculum Mortis_ was discovered in preparation for the Culling. Seers using the ( _Redacted._ ) method identified pockets of the pestilence, guiding the largest unified efforts in known history. To date, only the _Drakon horribilis_ and the _Sanguinis Bellum_ have elicited a reaction quite so strongly, the descendants of which are mere shadows of what lore informs us of their ancestry. _O. Mortis_ , however, retains its potency despite millennia of potential inbreeding (see _Thaumavorian traits, p.1762_ ); it is easy to comprehend the difficulties inherent for control of this species. Indeed, over two hundred volunteers were inadvertent recipients of the Kiss, but their sacrifice ensured the entire population of _Osculum Mortis_ became limited to a single location: Azkaban Island.

Studies indicate future control of the species to not be an issue, provided sufficient numbers of _Patronus_ capable individuals are present. The aeronautical capable nature of the charm prohibits escape through flight, and a simple flames charm can be used to eradicate an overabundance of the population.

Should there be another outbreak, we remain confident in its limited range.

Head Researcher of Thaumological and Arcane Biology, Charles Levinhand


	5. Draconis Majister or the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief synopsis of that majestic creature: The Dragon.

                The word _Dragon_ ( _Magister reptilium_ ) gives rise to awe and terror. Dragons have inspired the greatest warriors and caused some of the deadliest incidents recorded (see _Drakon horribilis_ ) – yet its biology has proven of such vital importance that the species must not be eradicated. It is truly a mixed blessing: to allow its existence engenders the possibility of more harm, yet without its existence, the wizarding standard of living would lower by astronomical amounts.

 _M. reptilium_ is classified as a XXXXX threat level, equal to the _Rex serpentium_ , also known as the Basilisk. Within the family are varying degrees of danger of course, but only the Verbreitet Todeshund ( _Draco fide_ ) has earned a lower threat ranking (see: _Near-Dragon Variants_ by _Gustav Mannefreit_ ). Overall, the species has attained the highest percentage lethality per known interaction than any other species ( _Killing by Numbers_ , by _Grindlewald Sr.,_ p. 132, paragraph 2).

                The four life-stages of _M. reptilium_ are: egg, wyvern, drake, and dragon. Each possess formidable defenses, first of which would be the parental units. While dragons behave socially while gravid, non-breeding individuals maintain set distances, except for the _ovicular_ grouping whom form permanent nesting colonies. As their size is the least of all known _M. reptilium_ (one yard long, less than three stone), their only danger lies in their swarming assault. Over ninety percent of all draconic species remain social solely when underage, or forced by circumstances – a trait most challenging to Reserve authorities.

In the first stage, the clutch (3-15 eggs per clutch) is tended by the maternal parent in defensible areas, with some species creating communal gathering locations. These eggs will often remain unhatched until appropriate conditions are met, an incredible boon to species resilience; records have shown several species to be considered extinct, only for an undetected egg to hatch and re-introduce the species to an unsuspecting populace. To whit, the Antipodean Opaleye ( _Draco pulchra_ ) has been rendered extinct on no less than four occasions, only to reappear decades – and in one case, centuries – later.

Upon hatching, young wyverns – with the exception of Oriental variation (see _Draconic Speciation_ , by _Prof. Burger_ and _Dr. McGraw_ ) do not possess four limbs, but two hind limbs and wing-spikes. Their dietary needs include large amounts of protein-rich fluids, or highly-masticated meats. Despite their lesser mass, no wizard under any circumstances should perceive a wyvern as anything less than a XXXXX level threat. All wyvern generate venom in their youth, even if that toxicity becomes impotent upon transition to drake stage. The venom is nearly necessary, as wyvern are inherently clumsy; each predation event must succeed, else the wyvern will not obtain sufficient nutritional requirements. Parental interference is non-existent in this situation: _M. reptilium_ do not exhibit parental behavior after hatching. Indeed the Hebridean Black ( _Draco flagellum_ ) consume its young in cannibalistic behavior.

Note: The term _wyvern_ , while technically accurate in present times is also the common name for the _Timor osseus_ family. Adult _T. osseus_ are physically similar to second-phase _M. reptilium,_ but do not proceed to the next phase. A full-grown _T. osseus_ is capable of assaulting a young drake; a pack of _T. osseus_ are able to bring down entire dragons, if caught alone. Three reserves are rated for _T. osseum_ habitation (Jodhpur, India; Florianópolis, Brazil; and Sinop, Turkey), all of which require warmer climates or are capable of simulating warm climates. The legend of Finnish _wyvern_ has yet to be proven to exist.

The third, or drake, stage is considered to be the first adult phase in draconic physiology. While not capable of breeding, the drake possesses all features inherent within a true adult representative. As such, this stage is seen most often in Sanctuaries, as nearly all products derived from _M. reptilium_ can be harvested during this phase. Additionally, drakes are less capable of resisting spell-based attacks until their external dermis layers absorb sufficient raw magic. This can take anywhere between six months to ten years, depending on the breed. A drake is also capable of breathing fire, in addition to its other capabilities.

A true dragon is the fourth – and final – adult phase of the species. Duration between egg to dragon phase takes between two years for the smaller breeds and a full twenty years in the largest specimens.

One form that has attained mythical levels of rarity is the _Drakon_ phase. Our best attempts at gaining more knowledge of this abnormality is unfortunately minimal. Yet here is the collected information from every consenting contributor.

An _M. reptilium_ that has existed within a high- _thaumic_ field for the majority of its existence will increase its strength beyond even fourth-stage dragons, an event that has occurred four times in known history. If the dragon-phase _M. reptilium_ is exposed to _Morgana-_ grade thaumic fields for more than a century, its growth will suddenly accelerate for an unknown timespan. Following this growth, the dragon phase can be said to have ended, and the _Drakon_ phase begun. As a social aspect, a drakon in a nesting field will attract more dragons, whether as a strong protector or simply because conditions capable of producing a drakon are also suitable for growing young, either concept cannot be proven.

What _is_ known concludes that a drakon becomes nigh-invulnerable to all but the strongest magical attacks by the strongest practitioners. Conjured weaponry fails against its hide, and elemental attacks cause minimal damage. It is for this reason swordsmanship was a social requirement since 659 AD. It has only been in the recent centuries that mastery of the blade fell to a mere nicety, a result from the lack of drakon presence in the past half-millenia.

Physiology studies of _M. reptilium_ are available in many libraries across the globe. Even muggles possess limited knowledge of draconic capabilities, although their nomenclature centers upon the appropriate phrase: _thunder lizard._ An abbreviated explanation not including aforementioned growth tendencies would incorporate basic elements: form, diet, and reproductive habits.

Leaving aside the three major subspecies of _M. reptilium_ , the form of a representative member is certain to entail magic-absorbing scales covering a thick musculoskeletal structure, and a tri-functional nervous system. Living dragon bones form the basis of support with a tensile strength equal to that of goblin-forged steel, and slightly less so after death. The larger and older the specimen, the greater the strength. Legendary specimens of the ancient _Drakon horribilis_ possessed bones capable of resisting the might of the three most powerful Sorcerers of their time, a subject included later in this text. Using these unbreakable supports, _M. reptilium_ sinew brings flexibility to the muscles, themselves dense enough to deter spellfire without the aid of scales. These scales are the single-most used item produced by a dragon; dragon-hide is covered in the objects (unlike dragon- _leather_ which is dragon-skin without the scales).

Part of the growth in a _M. reptilium_ requires the presence of large magical fields, such as the _Sierra Nevada_ _Madre_ in North America, or _Ayers Rock_ in Australia. _Wyvern_ -stage specimens absorb large quantities of _thaumic_ energy, strengthening their scales with every hour spent in that proximity. As common as the concept is known to be, _M. reptilium_ is a metamorphic thaumavore, ingesting magic to sustain itself over time. Young require vast amounts of protein in order to grow, but a fully-grown dragon is capable of going months, or even years, without eating – provided sufficient magic is available for absorption. This later sustainability is a great boon for Reserves. If a fully-grown dragon were to consume as much meat as size calculations required, a single breeding pair of Hebridean Black ( _Draco flagellum_ ) would deplete the United Kingdom of cattle within five years.

 _Note: M. reptilium is the only creature known to hunt and consume Rex serpentium. The Basilisk Gaze, the phenomenon by which the King of Serpents petrifies most of its foes, is absorbed by the dragon. Basilisk venom is capable of killing a dragon, but only if its scales are sufficiently damaged in order for the fang to gain access. Most R. serpentium fear dragons for this reason, while dragons appear to favor R. serpentium as a delicacy. In general, where there are dragons, there will be few snakes; evidence in this regard can be seen in Ireland (see:_ Remarkable Wizards, _under_ Saint Patrick the Dragon Rider. _Vol. 137, p.1562). Well is it said: “Dragon-fire consumes all.”_

There are three major variants of _M. reptilium_ : Oriental, New World, and Old World. The best methodology for determining this largest of differentiation lies in the number of legs. They can be said, in order, to be: none, two, and four.

The _Oriental dragons_ possesses few extended limbs, nigh appearing to be enlarged members of the _Serpents anguis_ family. The major difference lie in the ornate membranes surrounding their cephalic region, and the ridge line proceeding anteriorly along the dorsal surface. The Oriental variant also possesses tendrils around their oral cavity, highly sensitive to thaumic activity; experiments by the Order of Chrysanthemum Dragons Rushing Over Winds have demonstrated sensitivity over fifteen miles distant. Oriental dragons sensitized to certain spells or the spell-work of known foes can reach as far as thirty miles (See: _Dragon Tracking Behavior,_ by _Xai Ting_ ).

The Oriental dragons are also the least dangerous of the three subspecies, comparatively. Their diet consists largely of fish, whales, and on an infrequent basis, giant squid. The Malaysian Sapphire ( _Draco cel_ ) have been observed to actively hunt kraken ( _Magna oculus_ ), once a common sight in other oceans. This is also the source of the so-called _Sea Serpent_ legends. Two subspecies within the Oriental variation are purely aquatic ( _Aquaticus domnivi_ and _Aquaticus toxica_ ), similar to their North Sea cousin, popular in early Medieval muggle literature.

One significant exception to this concept is the Chinese Fireball ( _Draco magnifica_ ). The species, while technically a member of the Oriental grouping, possesses four limbs like an Old World _M. reptilium._ The unique features do not stop at that point; _D. magnifica_ is infamous for the massive bursts of incendiaries it can produce. Living up to its common name, _D. magnifica_ will launch devastating bursts of a highly flammable fluid, which immolates itself just prior to impact. This mastery of Arithmancy puzzled scholars for centuries, until the sinuous motions of the _D. magnifica_ ’s head were observed, and noted to incorporate triangulation motions used in advanced positional calculations.

The _New World dragons_ chiefly possess two legs and a pair of multi-function wings. These wings are used for terrestrial locomotion, and the inexperienced observer may mistake them for _wyvern_ (juvenile stage); however a New World dragon may grow many times larger than a typical wyvern. In addition, the majority New World dragons are non-incendiary. This results in a surprisingly creative biology.

Examples of this non-standard approaches include the Venezuelan Acid-Spitter ( _Draco ignis-salivam_ ) and the rare Dagger Tongue ( _Draco hastam_ ). In the collected works of Icelandic Dragon-Master Nils Nosundum, _D. ignis-salivam_ is proven to possess dual-phase sacs beneath the posterior mandible, superior to the cervical vertebrae. These paired containers generate separate acidic compounds that, when combined, create an acid so unstable that it _must_ be expelled, or burn through the dragon’s normally impervious tissues. The ancient Mayan cultures, prior to their downfall, used the acid in its separated form to create etchings on _mithril_ – a single dram of the combined form requires nearly thirty-two bezoars to neutralize. Ancient texts indicate use of this compound (translated as ‘Divine Sun’s Wrath’) was used to eradicate the entire Mayan ruling body in a coordinated assassination attempt.

 _Draco hastam_ , by comparison is much less dangerous overall, yet bears its own perils. As its common name suggests, the tongue of a _D. hastam_ is sharp and narrow. Moreover, its ability to hyperextend the lingual organ renders the dragon an ambush predator like no other. A lack of serrated edges allows the beast to retract its assault, leaving prey gravely injured, and likely subject to a repeat-performance. The tongue itself is an amazing artifact of magic, sharpened upon every extension by twin dental plates set in the hard palate located within the further reaches of the dragon’s muzzle. When not hunting, _D. hastam_ may communicate via vibrating its tongue-plate between those dental structures, creating a buzzing sound that may carry for leagues throughout the jungle.

_Note: New World dragons sometimes acquire vegetation for nesting purposes, using the natural heat of decaying plant matter to maintain temperature and humidity levels. It is wise to never disturb a large pile of rotting vegetation, unless well-prepared._

_Old World dragons_ possess the largest number of family members, and the classical four leg design as seen in the ancient works. As a whole, they prefer isolated nesting locations, usually defensible within caverns or mountain peaks. Desolate locations and strong thaumic fields inculcate rich biodiversities, crucial for providing large quantities of protein and the intense magic required for young dragons. For this reason, it is believed that muggles have encountered so few _M. reptilium_ as they have; the typical regions inhabited by _M. reptilium_ repel muggles by virtue of their environment.

In addition, it has been discovered that egg phase of Old World dragons possess subtle forms of the _Notice-Me-Not_ charm. Histories trace the modern equivalent to Romans that maintained Dragon Preserves in Romania, Hispania and Gallica; scholars have also uncovered runes imitating the same pattern of _M. reptilium_ egg placements within the record halls of _Pompeii Majicka,_ with hints of Etruscan assistance. In essence, the young are difficult to observe, and reside in hard-to-reach locations. With these factors considered, it is no wonder that Europe leads the world in Dragon encounters. No other continent has as many legends of _M. reptilium_ or those that slew them. There are many strong legends within the muggle community, powerful enough to remain deep within the public mindset despite the strength of the magic released by the International Statue of Secrecy.

The common frame of the Old World dragon lends itself well to adaptive survival. Four limbs grant a mobile terrestrial capacity, and wings give an unprecedented aerial range. This means the Old World dragon variant is able to initiate an attack from multiple angles, forcing the species to gain cunning as a whole. A ten yard New World dragon retains, as a rule of thumb, a strike range of one fourth of its length, or one and a half span. An Old World dragon extends that range to three span simply due to strong forelimbs supporting such a movement. Each forelimb can be used to pin down prey, or dig through hardened stone; especially if treasures are involved. Records show how in 1349, a Turkish Goldeneye somehow became aware of a goblin storage facility; after destroying the town of Hispanida-Ulfrei, it proceeded to burrow into the goblin tunnels, killing everything in its path. What few records remain indicate two goblin lines were eradicated in the process, and the dragon subdued after destroying the rest of the subterranean dwelling ( _An Study of Great Reporte Chiefly of Dragons and Goblins,_ by _Elderic the Elevated_ ).

Physiology of the Old World dragon contains greater bulk than either of the main variants. Their proclivity for uninterrupted growth during the critical stages generates superior magic resistance, while the increased mass decreases flight efficiency. In addition, the predatory actions are enhanced through less exotic means than acid spit or sword-tongues. Instead, the Old World dragon relies upon overwhelming force, viciousness, and copious amounts of fire.

Two examples of these traits would be the Swedish Short-Snout ( _Draco calidi_ ) and the Hungarian Horntail ( _Draco sirex_ ). _D. calidi_ is native to the Scandinavian regions, where the Leharv ( _Altum tedeum_ ) maintain their territories, while _D. sirex_ is native to the shores of Anatolia.

 _Note:_ A. tedium _, while not M. reptilium, possess enough similarities to be mistaken at a distance.  For the purposes of this treatise, it will suffice to say that their physiology is similar to Old World dragons, but are more compact, do not have scales, and retain acid-spitting capabilities (see: Loki’s Eternal Punishment, Author unknown)._

It is of little surprise that _D. calidi_ generates some of the hottest flames known to wizarding kind. Its intense blue flame, bordering on white as the specimen ages, turns bone to ash in a heartbeat. Goblin-forged steel is hard-pressed to keep the flames at bay. Durmstrang, the notable academy of the north, still bears scars from a terror of dragons disturbed in 1115 AD. To emphasize the significance of this feature, it should be understood that the wards protecting Durmstrang include ley-fueled Regeneration Wards built by dwarves at the school’s founding.

The viciousness of _D. sirex_ is proverbial to the residents of its chosen domain. While its flight skills are not as demonstrably elite as some of its cousins, there is no doubt the endurance it retains more than compensates. A _D. sirex_ ’s chosen battleground is on the ground itself, and an excellent choice. Few are willing to enter its territory, and even fewer return.

 _D. sirex_ possesses thick scales, strong muscles, and an armored segment to a tail over four yards long. Combined with a fire-breathing range three times as long as its form, and unusually versatile locomotion, _D. sirex_ behavior resembles that of mammalian tendencies. A consummate ambush predator, _D. sirex_ will lie in wait, dark coloration camouflaging its bulk; if its prey proves too agile, _D. sirex_ will take to the skies and pursue its prey until the fleeing creature drops from exhaustion. Its musculoskeletal structure is resilient to even the most powerful stunning spells, necessitating a minimum of a full dozen high-grade wizards to ensure safety for all parties involved.

Finally, a brief history of _M. reptilium_ is necessary for full comprehension. The full panoply of this subject may be found in the compendiums written in collaborative effort by this and other authors. Here are some few points that were felt to be pertinent for this work.

Due to their reliance upon thaumic-powerful locations, what later became known as the _Drakon-Elimination_ Decree of 1017 provided for the removal of at least five Reserves. These magic-rich reserves were selected as sites where strongholds would be built, designed to provide population centers and protection from the burgeoning muggle population. Dragon Reserves considered at-risk for exposure or believed to not be worth continued investment were selected for this endeavor. Durmstrang was one of these beneficiaries, and required nearly five hundred wizards in the site evacuation. Given the power of its thaumic emanations, it is of no surprise that a mature _Drakon horribilis_ was in residence. Over three hundred wizards were killed in this endeavor: the Drakon could not be starved into submission, nor executed with the Killing Curse due to its innate strength. The beast held such cunning that three separate contingents of wizarding Battle Mages were required to subdue the beast, utilizing the natural rock formations to create and cool a lava field, then assault with sharp-edged weaponry. ( _Excerpt from_ Catastrophes of the Ancient World, by _Sir Frederick Umbulkirk, SFU_ )

It is a matter of record that _Fiendfyre,_ the cursed imitation of dragon-fire, does not harm _M. reptilium._ This species with its natural proclivity to fire (save a number of New World dragons) is immune to both the heat and magical nature of the spell ( _How to Not Kill Dragons,_ by Kelp and Longbottom). Dense scalene structures allow the aggressive magic to flow across the dragon’s form, and the heat is negligible during short durations. As most dragons are capable of flight, it is useless to set fire to the flammable portions of the terrain. Not only are Old World dragons consistently dwelling in low-vegetation regions, the standard wizard is incapable of sustaining a true _Fiendfyre_ for a long enough duration to harm a dragon, even if the dragon consents to remaining within range on the ground. ( _Excerpt from_ Origins of the Unforgiving _, by_ Burger and McGraw)

 _M. reptilium_ have proven to be a highly controversial literary topic within the muggle world. One of the most familiar tales, _St. George and the Dragon,_ refers to the beginnings of the royal Muggle Hanover line, and its ascension from the House of Welf. The Muggle version has become sadly distorted during the International Statute of Secrecy of 1689; the original included the full tale of how Baron George Hanover came to the aid of his wizarding seneschal, rescuing both his daughter and securing the allegiance of the wizarding community in his realm. Specifics vary between accounts, but all sources agree that the dragon involved in the tale was likely a Norwegian Ridgeback ( _Draco monsrursus_ ). In addition, this event established the Court Wizard position for centuries, which eventually became the office of Prime Minister within the Wizengamot. ( _Excerpt from_ Pure History, _by_ Samuel Fre-Umbridge).

 

If you enjoyed this work, you may find more like this and other works at the _Archive of Diction,_ courtesy of the _Plumbum Singularity._ Primary donor for this gift is SFU, with helpful comments by Ozzie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still puzzled by the editing functions of this site. Adding indents is apparently impossible, which I do not understand. So, I'll go back through at a later date to get that done right.


	6. Temporal Physics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time: a subject without which we would be nothing. Or everything, depending on how you look upon it.

_As my colleague, Scrivner-of-the-Obscure-Adoltin noted, temporal activity requires comprehension. Time-Turners do not appear from nothing, despite the best efforts of lesser minds in the Department of Unspeakable Research. Such a thought approaches ludicrous behavior: sloppy thinking in a position that requires absolute honesty of thought._

_Here are a few notes from a former member of that august body. Oaths and vows are simple enough to circumvent, to a clever enough mind. My studies in Time go back to my earliest days of tenure – memorable days. It feels just like yesterday, oddly enough._

_~ Charles the Time Lord, Master of Eta Beta Pi, Recipient of the Order of Merlin: Omega Class (Classified Edition), Advisor to Kings Past and Future._

                Analogies for the concept of Time vary as much as the subject itself. Individual comprehension perambulates the intellectual capacity per conceptual designer, adjusting itself to relevant thought mode. Rivers, oceans, trees, all provide inspiration for temporal analysis, and each provide a unique perspective. Were this to be instruction of Chrono-centered processing, such a description would be sufficient. Concurrently, this temporal aspect is not limited to mere pedantry: masters of Time are able to bend it to their will, metaphorically speaking. Channels of Time have been charted, with certain events appearing set in stone as firmly as the _Jaltin_ _Firma_ temple of Eastern Mongolia (see: _Wonders of the Ancient Majicks, Third Edition_ ).

                Time-Turners were first discovered in 302 AD, but became highly restricted through the studies overseen by Emperor Valenus. After the tragic incident leading to what most scholars consider to be the Fall of the Roman Empire, Time-Turners were declared a _Restricted_ class item by the _Magisterium Ultimos_ , an organization predating the current ICW (International Confederacy of Wizardry). In defiance of this ruling, multiple nations have established their own centers for the study of time, or enhanced what already existed within their borders. Enforcement of the _Temproum Dictum_ is exceedingly difficult, as the keen reader would recognize. Due to the strict regulation, utmost secrecy is used, and only a barest percentage of each may truly become a Time Lord.

                Our most famous members, of course, would be Masters Nicholas Flamel, and his gracious wife, Perenelle Flamel. The co-discoverers of the Philosopher’s Stone (also known as the Sorcerer’s Stone, or _glat’e Bin_ ) are immune to the effects of Time. They have gained tremendous insight as to the nature of Time, albeit the most relevant comment printable has been: “Time is like water; it’s fun to play around in, but too much makes your skin wrinkle (see: _Thief of Time_ , by T. Pratchett).”

                The design of the Time-Turner originated first within the Greek branch of magical study. Just as current academics cover such topics as Hexes, Curses, Soul, and Jinxes, the Ancient Greeks included _Kronus_ as a branch of study for their Philosopher-Mages. Knowledge of time and space was deemed so important to the Ancients that the muggle King Philip deemed it necessary to begin educating the entire known world. His son, Alexander, continued the quest, and retired to Alexandria’s world famous Library, founded and named by himself.

                Structural designs show the Time-Turner to be an hourglass filled with sand, mounted upon a duel-circular housing, itself hung upon a runic-inscribed chain. Colors of the metal and sand vary per builder, from the copper toys made to experience _déjà vu_ , to the Great Time-Turner housed within the upper levels of Big Ben in London, England.

An hourglass designed for time travel contains pure silica particulates, usually created from fresh obsidian. Conjured, Transfigured or pre-enchanted sands interfere with the enchantments necessary for time travel, and _must_ be avoided at all costs. Experiments testing the boundaries of sand-enchantments indicate less than one micro- _thaum_ output is required for minimal operative capacity. Optimal conditions necessitate far lower levels, under two micro- _Flamels_. Pure gold as a construction base is best, although _mithril_ alloys extend temporal ranges for each device. Adding gemstones creates flexibility for geographical transportation, but reduces structural integrity, despite later modifications.

Note: this sand, once encapsulated within a fully enchanted hourglass, becomes imbued with the essence of Time itself. It can be wasted, saved, stretched and measured. But if released, the Sands of Time will behave as any other power of the universe, seeking to continue its course through the depths of materialized properties it contains. Just as lightning seeks the closest path to the ground, or the ocean tides rise without fail, so too will time seek its original path. Living organisms possess a finite quantity of time; Sands of Time will seek to regain their former state, and will absorb what little motes of the stuff can be found. Any wizard discovering a leak in their Time-Turner would do well to immediately spin back as far as possible, to repair the issue before it is too late. Else, he will first grow old, then his body will become sand – a Time Wraith for as many hours experienced by the original device. This, in part, is why the study of Time remains a closely-guarded secret: each device holds, in its soul, the potential to destroy its wielder.

                Returning to the structural methods. A rotational addition (to the hourglass) stabilized the earliest creations, reducing chrono-stress fractures. As hinted before, the benefit of such a creation is obvious: with each activation the state of the Time-Turner becomes that of which it was during the earlier state to which it travels. Therefore, a fractured Time-Turner can become intact, if returned to a time point where its structure remained intact.

                Such a device by itself is, of course, incapable of doing more than transport itself to the past. Indeed, according to legend, the inspiration for the first Time-Turner is attributed to the sudden appearance of golden hourglasses throughout Pompeii. Usage of the new time-pieces initially spawned belief of a complex hoax, except for a note accidentally attached to such an early device, detailing the effects of geothermic reactions. This gave the earliest researchers years to analyze wards capable of deflecting magma. As a result, to this day, the _Pompeii Majicka_ holds place as the oldest school of magic in continuous existence.

                In order to facilitate more practical aspects, the same metal used to forge the Time-Turner’s structure must be used to construct a containment chain. It can neither be metal created in the same proportions at another date, nor another metal forged at the same time. Again, without exception, the same metal forged to create the Time-Turner structure _must also be used to create the chain._ Failure to adhere to this rule has lead to the extinction of entire Families, in accordance to the dictum: _la Sangre llama a Sangre_ or _Blood calls to Blood_ (see _Hemophilia: A Small Treatise on Sanguinary Studies over the Essence of Life_ by _R. Eduvidae)_. Particular caution is needed when engraving the runes upon the chain: if the containment chain breaks, there will be no returning of that chain to its unbroken state. Such a task would require Transfiguration, or added metals, either of which renders the Time-Turner into a device that hurls shrapnel throughout the immediate hours preceding and following each use. Tampering with a Time-Turner in such a fashion is subject to maximum penalties and a lifetime ban from Temporal Magic. If done in deliberate intent to sabotage a Family, the saboteur and all involved in creating that saboteur’s opportunity, are beholden to the target Family in accordance to the remaining known records of the Albion Accords (see: _Filicide: Punishments Moste Dire,_ Chapter three, Page seventeen, paragraph two).

                Sand used in the construction of the hourglass portion of the Time-Turner must remain untouched by Magic. Just as Time ignores mortals, so must a portion of the construct be made through ignoring Magic. Linking this pure substance into the matrix are the surrounding orbs. Like the chain and supporting structure, the glass containers must be created in one process. Etching of the glass must begin one full week after the initial melting process, with a single week between figure etchings. A direct correlation exists between duration of etching times and the timespans attained per rotation – one month between etchings grants far more time than the minimum seven-day waiting period, and a full year offers the most time possible.

                It should be noted here that a single example of a Seven-Year cycle etching has been achieved, capable of taking the wielder three months into the past per rotation. Rumors exist of both a Three and Seven-Decade construct, with no confirmation. It is rumored that several powerful Families own such a device, but the likelihood of such a trait is akin to the number of artefacts belonging to Merlin, alleged to be in private collections (see: _Merlin’s Teapot, and other Hoaxes_ , by Miss Anthrope).

                Rules governing the usage of Time-Turners are best understood when explained through examples, both positive and negative.

                The Irish Conclave of Brigadoon remains, in defiance of the International Statue of Secrecy, a city in Temporal Flux. By 1300, both wizarding and muggle Brigadoon populations had achieved equal numbers, and operated in full knowledge of each other’s existence. Contrary to the Witch Hunts occurring outside their borders, Brigadoon maintained a peaceful existence without external influence. When threatened with invasion by ICW Enforcement Divisions due to their lack of compliance with both the Statue of Secrecy and limitations on Temporal Physics, Brigadoon elected to perform an ancient Rite, modified through their mastery of the same. Technical observations indicate that while not Time-Turner based, the same runic figures invert the passage of Time throughout the entire region. Needless to say, the ICW placed wards around the entire town site, but is prohibited by its own rules to interfere with the workings of the Town-Outside-Time.

                Another legendary place involving Time is Shangri-La, the ancient Tibetian monastery located between India and China. This fortress is considered to be the single greatest example of how a Time Lord may master his element. Ward structures of their own design reverse spellfire, negate the existence of attacking spells, or even render the area under fire out of existence. Three separate attacks have been recorded as being wiped out by their own fire, when the section of Shangri-La reverted to an earlier point in time, leaving an open space behind, with nothing to block spells.

                The great Fu Manchu, known to be an inveterate prankster (See: _Fu Manchu and You,_ by Ida Kno), created the ward scheme that has proven so effective. Despite efforts through Goblins and ministries, the secret remains intact. The simple truth remains: attacking Shangri-La is impossible. If invited to this location, you would be encouraged to know that every visitor is given the option to leave or stay, and many have chosen to leave. Each visitor has gone on to create masterpieces, and is considered a national treasure of their chosen home after that point.

                Unfortunately, not all Time-related constructs are so benign as stubborn towns and untouchable temples.

                The first example is the Flickering Man, found in the caves below Kenya’s famed dragon preserves. The outline of a male wizard stands in the center of a rune circle, unsupported by any projection schematic. Standard methods used in effort to dislodge the Flickering Man pass through his position, ineffective. More esoteric attempts have failed as well; attacking the runes directly have incinerated four full teams; Apparation through the Flickering Man is possible, but Apparating directly upon his position results in absolute Banishment. Neither Elvish, Goblin nor Wizarding magic can affect this, although one amusing incident caused the dragons above the Flickering Man to change into chickens for a single day. Considering the amount of magic required to mildly stun just one of the beasts (six Full-Mage level individuals), we have some small idea of the forces involved with the Flickering Man’s power.

                As a second example, the wizard Eugene Roddenbury attempted to travel back in time by fifty years, an effort normally considered safe under controlled conditions, but dangerous without careful preparations. Mr. Roddenbury – a genius in his own right – created three separate Time-Turners, linking the chains together as the metal cooled, creating a triple feedback loop. Using this unique setup, Eugene became a form of Chronal-Phantasm, skipping through time in multiples of three, seven, and twenty-one. At the same time, his biological age fluctuated, ranging between seven to seventy years upon each ‘skip’. What made matters worse, was that each jump through time repaired the Time-Turner to its original state, an infinity loop of self-repair as it were. His journey ended after Tiberius Kirk, the noted half-elf Arithmancy expert, determined a pattern to the time-skips, and erected a stasis field over Mr. Roddenbury’s predicted landing site.

                The resulting interaction of unstoppable force and immovable object sent both Mr. Roddenbury and Mr. Kirk into the 1950s, and somehow divided Mr. Kirk into two individuals, one purely human, and the other almost purely ancient Elven. Unfortunately, all three left Wizarding society nigh immediately upon this event, rendering further investigation of this phenomenon impossible.

                One of the most graphic examples of improper Time Travel can be found in the experimental village of Roanoke, Virginia. This village was originally founded with the aid of Queen Elizabeth, one of the last True Monarchs to aid the wizarding populace, as a location for the more esoteric experiments needing to be performed well away from large population centers.

                A series of improbable events occurred, very likely the result of a colony of Malaclaws discovered beneath the town site (see _Malaclaw Venom: the Liquid Curse_ by Simmons et al). The decision to leave the nest in place was the first in multiple errors, compounded by the erection of the most powerful Notice-Me-Not wards in recent history. This ward was so powerful that Sir Walter Raleigh was unable to overcome its influence for years afterwards, always finding something more important to accomplish until the ward finally dropped. While the ward’s construction was a planned inclusion (a natural portion of every DoM Research station), the power output exceeded even the most optimistic of projections – Roanoke was indeed a powerful site upon which to build.

                When shipments once again could pass through Roanoke’s barriers, every organism and object containing magic had vanished. Everything from wizards to house-elves had disappeared; even Transfigured objects as heavy as a multi-ton tree were gone. Worse, the magic inherent within the environment had been siphoned away, leaving the surroundings without magic. Muggle sciences would describe this as a ‘dead zone’, a magical equivalent to the fire-blasted earth seen behind a massive bombardment during Grindlewald’s War.

                The word ‘Croaton’ lead investigators to a nearby native tribe, where two survivors were discovered (and natives Oblivated for security concerns). Of the two survivors, one had been driven insane, and the other was less than seven years of age. Between the two, it was determined that a Temporal Flux situation had arisen, sending part of the village into the past whilst other parts remained in the present. Oddly, individuals could walk from one phase into another, literally walking through time. Making the poor decision to take advantage of this, the Roanoke citizens were able to plant crops out of season, perform activities such as swimming in the middle of winter and carry ice into the middle of summer.

                These time sheers had the unfortunate side-effect of warping mental faculties. Within six months, the inhabitants had gained excessive overconfidence, showing symptoms of _Felix Felicis_ overdose. Three months after that, the inhabitants mental capacity reduced to that of something equivalent to an inferi, save for a few individuals. House elves vanished with deafening explosions, runic arrays melted in spite of protections installed by professional Ward-masters. In the end, anything made of magic disintegrated, leaving nothing behind but a few marks in the ground, and a pair of refugees that had fled before the end. Such failure terminated amicable agreements between the Crown and Wizengamot, a rift that currently remains unhealed.

                This leads to the Rules of Time Travel. There are multiple sections, depending on the type of time travel being performed, and the form of object used. It will be assumed that a standard Time-Turner of no more than twenty-four hours is being used.

                Rule #1. You must not be seen.

                Rule #2. Do not attempt to change events that you know have already taken place.

                Rule #3. Never exceed the carrying capacity of your Time-Turner.

                Rule #4. If consistently using the Time-Turner, observe the Alfonsen Mental Acuity evaluations once every twenty four hours of turned time. See a certified Mind Healer should your personal evaluation descend below 75%

                Rule #5. Avoid contacting Class VII Magical Artefacts whilst Turning-Time. If such an Artefact must be taken back in time, wrap securely in silk and avoid skin contact.

                Rule #6. Do not combine Time-Turners and Ward-Breaking, unless granted special authorization.

                Rule #7. Unauthorized experimentation with time-retardant wards and Time-Turners is strictly forbidden. Penalties include execution, confiscation of all possessions, and obliviation; penalties will escalate if the infarction is sufficiently deviant.

                Rule #8. No. Elephants.

                Rule #9. Incorporation of gambling with Time-Turners is strictly forbidden, with the same potential penalties as Rule #7.

                Rule #10. Illegal activities, enabled by a Time-Turner, are subject to the same penalties pursuant of said activities, in addition to the penalties of abusing Time-Turner privileges seen in #9 and #7.

 

In closing, Time Travel is a superb method for gathering information and extremely dangerous research. Combining disciplines is hazardous, but profitable, given sufficient safety precautions. My thanks to the Department of Mysteries, and the best of luck in finding me. I have no doubt their Enforcement divisions will follow my trail as soon as this little publication becomes public. But then, the greatest question in my career will become evident: How do you catch a Time Lord?

Only when he wants to be caught.

_Charles Hahdinof, Time Lord, Master of Eta Beta Pi, Recipient of the Order of Merlin: Omega Class (Classified Edition), Advisor to Kings Past and Future._

_Former Head of Temporal Studies, Department of Mysteries_


	7. Pegasi formidulosus or the Common Thestral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstood by most, this creature is an incredible subject to observe.

                One of the most misunderstood creatures in the known world is the common Thestral ( _Pegasi formidulosus_ ). At first glance, this perception is understandable; it is invisible to muggles and remains visible to wizards only under unique circumstances. Even when visible, the reptilian appearance of an animal normally seen as mammalian proves disquieting to many. More than this, these unique circumstances generally render sightings of _P. formidulosus_ to experience negative memories or emotions. Exceptions have been noted among combat-trained individuals, but these exemptions occupy less than two percent of the total sampling ( _Numbers, Thestrals, Minds,_ Third Edition, Bones et al).

_P. formidulosus,_ a class _XX_ creature, possess one of the most complete defenses known to exist: true invisibility. Unlike the demiguise ( _Oculo rigor_ ) or the Lesser Parthian Glass Snake ( _Serpentia caecus_ ), this is not the result of a mere alteration of light, but an absence of existence to the observing mind.

                Professor McGraw, of the Sigma Alliance, is known to have discovered the effect by accident. According to his notes, Prof. McGraw attracted a _P. formidulosus_ into a cave, after which he sealed the entrance with solid stone. The belief at that time held that the mysterious creature was a symbol of death, and as such, could pass through solid barriers as if they could not exist. The number of people capable of testing this hypothesis even now, is very low, and wild _P. formidulosus_ population have never reached herds in excess of two score. How Prof. McGraw was able to perform this experiment speaks volumes as to both his ability as a wizard, and his willingness to confront his fears as a man.

                Unfortunately, Prof. McGraw discovered the carnivorous nature of _P. formidulosus_ after trapping the creature in the cave for nearly two weeks. Our knowledge of Magical Creatures expanded considerably with his on-hand expertise, including an early version of the ‘Dicta-Quill’ (spearheaded by the Rosier Scrivening Company). Through these notes it was confirmed that _P. formidulosus_ engages in pack behavior, consumes its chosen repast fresh, and can chase down superior foes if motivated.

                Additional biological notes show that _P. formidulosus_ is most closely related to the Abraxian Flying Horse ( _Equinas ebrius_ ). Both share a common ancestry to the extinct _Pegasi magnifique_ , last known to transport couriers over the Grecian peninsula. With the publicly accepted extinction of _P. magnifique_ , Magical Greece has successfully hidden any knowledge of surviving specimens. Reports from multiple agencies have described creatures resembling this lost species of legend, but no confirmation has been forthcoming.

                This common ancestry shows origin points in the _P. formidulosus_ development. Ancient Greece was – and is – filled with dangerous Magical Creatures like the Chimera ( _Mutare tripudium_ ), the Lethifold ( _Stratum_ _amplexus_ ) and a myriad of other creatures. Mediterranean climes and resource scarcity ensures dense competition; that which is closest to the resource must defend itself from both the resource and that which may not differentiate between it or the resource as food. In this regard, _P. formidulosus_ attained an almost perfect advantage. As such, it can be incredibly dangerous for the unwary traveler, if proper safeguards are not taken.

_P. formidulosus_ is a carnivore, by technical definition. While it can hunt in the fashion of predators, it prefers to seek out the kills made by others, using its natural advantages to avoid notice. These advantages include not only invisibility, but a high degree of intelligence, a nigh-odorless body chemistry, and a lack of biological material to betray its presence.

                In reverse order, _P. formidulosus_ possesses little hair, other than the mane and tail portions. The majority of its body is covered in flexible scales, formed of the same material fingernails consist. While hair is also made of similar materials, these scales contain elements of bone, making for durable edges interlocking over the leathery material beneath. Interlocking scales, in addition to the smooth leather beneath, allows _P. formidulosus_ to exist in a wider range of biomes initially believed. While it prefers warm, moist climates, the species have demonstrated adaptability, where the scales rise above the skin in layers three to seven layers deep. Each layer traps air in an insulated barrier, retaining heat to the lowest layer possible. During summer, these layers rotate, allowing the excess heat to leave; this is done sometimes in winter, it is a fearsome sight to suddenly encounter a _P. formidulosus_ in mid-thermal loss, steam rising from its body like smoke!

                Scales and hairs on the _P. formidulosus_ rarely drop. By comparison, _E. ebrius_ – the Abraxian –constantly shed feathers and hair, making their stables a labor-intensive place to clean. But the _P._ _formidulosus_ can rarely be tracked by predators, save the krup ( _Canis venari_ ) and others with exceptional senses of smell.

                The _P. formidulosus_ possesses an incredible level of intelligence for a creature. Indeed, the Ancients believed _P. formidulosus_ to be sentient, and attempted communications in many various methods (see: _Pre-Hellenic Disputations,_ by Josef Remi, Chapter Seven). Despite their best efforts (including what became the development of _psêphoi_  in Ancient Greek or _calculi_ in Latin, the basis for modern Arithmancy), the Ancients failed to achieve communication other than spoken commands. Simple carvings or objects could convey commands, but only when an individual speaks will a _P. formidulosus_ respond in a seemingly intelligent manner.

                Causation of this phenomenon lies in the secret behind _P. formidulosus_ invisibility: the ability to deceive the Mind.

_P. formidulosus_ were gifted by magic to be ignored by a very specific portion of the mind, whether sentient or non-sentient. This capacity is mimicked in some degree by such rare charms as the _Fidelius_ or the Unforgiveable curse, _Imperius_ , but is entirely in a different level of existence. The magic inherent within the _P. formidulosus,_ while weak in most regards, is incredibly powerful in two regards: connection with another mind, and removing the imprint an organism such as itself would normally deposit on that mind.

                Unlike _Legilmancy_ , the _P. formidulosus_ does not seek to comprehend thoughts, or even divert those thoughts. Instead, the magic seeks out the various senses: sight and hearing for example, and slightly alters the retained memories that _would be seen_. It is here that one of the most puzzling discoveries can be attributed to Samuel Francois Underbooten, a man otherwise entirely unknown for his insights to biology. S.F.U deduced that since Master Occlumens detect no interference in their thoughts, and even those with natural Occlumancy barriers are affected by _P. formidulosus_ inherent traits, those traits do not strictly affect the mind, but the magic a touch _beyond_ the mind. In his work, _Confusion and Confusing the Befuddled,_ Underbooten writes: “ _The mind isn’t bothered with what isn’t there. The blasted thing_ (P. formidulosus) _somehow convinces Magic to reflect an image of expectation into the observer. It’s a painting of the background, exactly thestral shaped, overlaid on what the person should see. And hear. Ruddy nags.”_

                A creature that forces wizards to remain blind to its existence would normally be classified as a XXXX level threat, but the non-aggressive nature of _P. formidulosus_ , and its rarity, have rendered the decision to a mere _XX_ level threat.

                Visibility is possible, however. Unique individuals are capable of seeing _P. formidulosus_ as it exists, without the benefit of the elided senses. Scholars debate the true requirements for this trait, but the core necessity is simple: watch someone die.

                This, of course is merely the basics. Observing someone expire does not appear to automatically grant immunity to _P. formidulosus_ evasions. The common explanation of ‘coming to terms’ with death is not considered a valid theory by most serious scholars ( _Thestrals,_ by _Salem School of Magic Press_ ), and indeed believed a dangerous assumption ( _Dangerous Theories,_ by _Mage Oswald Ozymandis_ ). Were this true, the fearful reputation of _P. formidulosus_ would not exist, as only those whom ‘came to terms’ with death could see the creature. Instead, it is believed that a mental shock, such as witnessing death, changes how an individual perceives the world. At times, that change is insufficient to alter one’s perceptions; but sufficient exposure to mental trauma will inevitably alter the path through which an individual sees the world ( _Afflyctyons of the Brayn,_ by _Naing yar Thet_ ).

                Tests on the subject seem to bear this theory out, but as of this printing, conclusive evidence remains elusive.

                History of _P. formidulosus_ reaches back to some of the earliest texts. It is mentioned in Ancient Greek ( _Pythia’s Pets,_ by _Aegenus Homer III_ ), Old Norse ( _Rimsdidorf Saga,_ by _Einjer Sturleson_ , once in the Sumerian writings ( _Auguries in Those-Not-Birds, Author unknown_ ) and features heavily in the full edition of _On War_ by General von Clausewitz (better known as _Kampf-Magier Fürst_ von Clausewitz).

_P. formidulosus_ biological traces can be followed as far as the Oracle of Delphi, in 1450 BC. The original reference can be considered to have been discovered in the third book of the Illiad, recorded by the illustrious _Magister-Phaedra_ Aegeus Punctillus Homer. While muggles only possess the twelfth book, due to the Statue of Secrecy, the other seventeen volumes record the battles and intrigues faced by all Greece. For the _P. formidulosus_ , Lore-Master Naing, of the Magical Educational Center of Singapore (MECS) translated three of these works in 1325 BC. This saga tells of the treachery faced by Delphi, when the Ephebians reneged on an alliance, forcing desperate measures to be taken. The Oracle thus described a method by which the “… Blessed Winged ones beyond Sight ….” (see: _Greco-Roman Translations of the Seventeen,_ by _Naing et al_ ) could be ridden, thus granting the Delphi Confederation invisible, flying mounts that could run as easily as fly.

                This creature has, inadvertently, created a cultural revolution of sorts. The aforementioned experiment of Prof. McGraw’s final encounter was shared through multiple journals for years, until it reached a popular newspaper ( _Magische Bild_ , Sept. 3, 1956) spurred the literary _Equinas Noir_ genre, popular especially amongst home-bound witches ( _Teen Witch Weekly’s Top Ten Titillating Tales of Terror!,_ Oct. 14, 1957).

                Contemporary usage _P. formidulosus_ renders the acceptance moot. Due to the species rarity, and the higher rarity of finding a trainer, only a select few locations can actively utilize _P. formidulosus_. For example, Hogwarts in the English Protectorate carries a proud tradition of a thestral herd, using the beasts to pull carriages, maintain a watch outside the main Wards, and patrol borders. In Thebes, Greece, a herd of _P. formidulosus_ have been kept for over a thousand years, a tradition started during the Turkish Rebellion where Otto-turk and Varangian forces met just outside Thebian borders (see: _Rulers of the Sky, Adrian Weiner_ ).

                In conclusion, _P. formidulosus_ possesses many traits considered admirable. Their intellect promotes training and problem-solving while their more physical gifts ensure resilience from even a small population. It is in the hope of convincing more readers that we end this article: _P. formidulosus_ , the Common Thestral, is not a danger. Just endangered.

_Tori Naing XIC, Grand-Sorceress MECS, Grand Poobah of Mphamvu_

 

( _Editors note: This work was dedicated to a friend in Germany. Editorial notes appreciated from SFU and Ozzie.)_


	8. Pumilio pedes or the Garden Gnome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gnomes exist everywhere, seen by even muggles on a frequent basis. Yet there is remarkably little material in evidence for our observations.

                The common Garden Gnome ( _Pumilio pedes_ ) is a delightful feature native to gardens across Europe. While imported to the more elaborate domiciles on a global scale, the Order maintains its greatest presence in the Eurasian region. A number of exceptions may be confirmed in both the New World and Indo-China constituencies, but these are limited to the Duende family ( _Tribulatio_ ) and the _kappa_ family ( _Cucumis_ ) native to Central America and Japan respectively. The _de facto_ text dating to the 5th century B.C. ( _Gallofree Compendium of Peoples,_ by _Sir Frederick Umbulkirk the First)_ compiled multiple avenues for future research, but the current known extant species are sufficiently complex without additional speculation.

                _Note: Lest there be confusion, the_ Brevis _Order with members such as the Leprechaun (_ Brevis aurum _), Kobold (_ Brevis bellus _) or Brownie (_ Brevis culina _) are not considered members of the_ Pumilio _order. Their sentience has been proven through the Mortis Aprendi verification process – since disbanded as official procedure in the Calwick Decree of 1602 (Calwick v ICW)._

                Gnomes possess multiple characteristics, but can be said to encapsulate several singular traits. As a potential threat to wizarding kind, disagreeing viewpoints exist, but the vast majority conclude with minimal threat. As a single X rated species, their harmlessness can be assured, with common sense.

                Historic records for _P. pedes_ note an early presence in Eastern Europe, when the Culling of 1317 began a required survey. Although known to exist prior to this date, little to no records exist ( _An Complete Beaste Rekord,_ by Magus Ozwald Hatch), it is known that small communities cultured interactions with _P. pedes._ As pests, the _P. pedes_ were considered dangerous for small livestock and children. Eradicating populations through lethal methods proved counter-productive; one strange facet of the _P. pedes_ traits is a capacity to smell blood of their own kind. This incites swarming behavior ( _The Gnome and its Kin,_ by _Murray McGregor,_ Chr. 3, p. 12) and draws _P. pedes_ populations towards the region where its blood was shed. At that time there existed no spell or ritual capable of locating every specimen in existence, which rendered an influx that never ceased until the blood faded.

                To rid themselves of the pestilence a local natural philosopher (known then as ‘Hedge Wizard’) Draco Consommé, a skilled ritual creator, discovered that _P. pedes_ remained highly unintelligent for geography when blood is not involved ( _Rasmussen et. al.)._ Consommé promoted the concept of taking advantage of the beast’s minimal intelligence and created a rotation pattern designed to not only rid the locale of the infestation, but also blend into muggle culture. Later generations altered the ritual, and it may still be observed in agrarian societies as celebrations of spring – albeit known as the ‘May Pole Dance’ rather than the ‘Rite of Ending Infestations.’

                The life history of _P. pedes_ lacks extravagant details often found in magical zoology ( _Garden Pests,_ by _Charles Eventyr¸ Chr. 17, p. 135, 5 th Ed._). The average _P. pedes_ stand on two feet with two hands like a small wizard, yet has a head shaped in a rough approximation of what kind souls call a ‘potato,’ reaching an overall height of less than half a span. _P. pedes_ are both carnivorous and scavengers, eating everything within their grasp but delighting in earth worms and subterranean/terrestrial mammals. If possible, they will climb into trees for nests and into burrows ( _Eventyr, p. 137)_. In short, they are rapacious predators fully capable of eradicating a garden of its creature population.

                A unique characteristic of the _P. pedes_ is its ability to scent blood. If blood is spilled in the vicinity if _P. pedes_ , it may be assumed that a specimen will arrive within minutes of the event. If the injured creature is weak enough, the _P. pedes_ will wait until senescence has occurred before feeding. If a _P. pedes_ is injured however, the entire community will emerge, closing in on the target location. It is not known if the reaction is defensive or offensive in nature, as the injured specimen is frequently lost in the mass soon coming. Cannibalism has not been observed, yet rumors persist without clear evidence to the contrary.

                Relatives of the _P. pedes_ , within the order _Pumilio_ include the Red Cap ( _P. iratus_ ), Voettir ( _P. praesidio_ ) and Tomte ( _P. artificium_ ).

                The Red Cap ( _Pumilio iratus_ ) is one of the most dangerous representatives of this order. Native to southern Europe, but infamous for the variety discovered in England, _P. iratus_ dwells in former battlefields, using its unusual body traits in predatory habits. Above-average intellect allows _P. iratus_ to employ solitary stealth tactics, using terrain to its advantage ( _Dangers of the Historian,_ by _H. Aichan, Chr. 9, p. 656_ ). While vicious, the _P. iratus_ is timid; speaking to it in a loud, firm voice will terrify it beyond words. As a warning, those who use this method can expect _P. iratus_ to flee, but some occurrences demonstrate how a single specimen may charge the speaker, leaping and stabbing with long arms and sharp teeth.

                If blood is shed, _P. iratus_ will follow its injured prey so long as it remains within its territory.

                Voettir ( _Pumilio praesidio_ ) and the Tomte ( _Pumilio_ artificium) are, by contrast, considered protectors of Norse lore ( _Saga of Belfrust,_ c. 879 AD). Their long lifespan combined with a hierarchy linked with land holders proves the legends to have some grain of truth. Individuals hostile to the landowner are frequent victims of _P. praesidio_ violence, a tendency attributed to intent-based capabilities. No specimen has been studied alive or dead, as _P. praesidio_ allow only the land owner to approach, and will vanish under conditions not yet fully understood. Meanwhile, the Tomte ( _Pumilio artificium_ ) maintains a small presence in northern Finland. Unlike its cousins, _P. artificium_ dwells completely aboveground, usually in farmyard buildings or old growth forests. Like _P. praesidio_ , it will aid the landowner, but unlike its cousin _P. artificium_ will tend to guide lost herd animals and children to safety. Lands protected by a _P. artificium_ rarely fear losing livestock to predators, and somehow become aware of trespassers well before in immediate danger ( _Way of the Fey,_ by _Coombs et. al., Chr. 17, pg. 155)._

                Further conjecture posits the _P. praesidio_ to be a projection. A single specimen may be observed on opposite sides of a property without magical flux associated with Apparition, and may fall in combat only to vanish utterly without a trace. After vanishing, _P. praesidio_ will reappear, sometimes months or years after appearing to die, looking nigh identical to how it first was seen ( _Saga of Belfast_ ).

                Little is known of the Duende family ( _Tribulatio_ ). Acquiring information became a priority of the combined New World Explorations Committee, within the auspices of squib researcher Hernando D’oro Vasquez Cortez, which to date remains the only source.

                First supposed to be a version of poltergeist, _Tribulatio_ actually possess an innate form of physical magics. As petite individuals (a third of a span tall), the entire Family moves via propulsion. Large leaps up to thirty times its length incorporate magic in a resilient body, ricocheting off solid objects in unpredictable angles (see: _Fifteen Letters of Cortez for His Majesty and Majister King Phillipe_ , or _Cartas de Relación_ ). With this in mind, it is of little surprise that the supposition of non-corporeal interaction was assumed. Two specimens captured and dissected remain in the _División de Investigación Especial._ Studies are not permitted without direct permission.

                Finally, the Kappa ( _Cucumis_ ) is one of the best-studied members of the _Pumilio_ family. Nocturnal ambush predators, these representatives of the Family are desired on agrarian production grounds. While non-violent, _P. cucumis_ are sensitive to their surroundings and encourage plant life to grow. The presence of a single _P. Cucumis_ enhances the yield of a full dozen acres by a factor of four (see: _Farming Techniques of the Old Lands,_ by _Amagati Tobaya_ ), and their mere presence will encourage the growth of magical plants in a way unseen by any but the most dedicated of herbariums. As such, the _P. cucumis_ is a protected species under the auspices of the Nippon Confederation; interference is punishable through expulsion and/or execution.

                In conclusion, there are nearly thirty known Family distinctions within the _Pumilo_ Order. Limits to their populations are by no means restrictive. The true natural philosopher will observe these necessary members of the magical kingdom.

                _Charles Kriegnav, Amateur Researcher for the Gnomish Liberation Society, Albion Alumna Award recipient (2012) and spokesman for the Ethical Exceptions for Extreme Pests_


	9. Vulgus troglodutarum or the Troll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trolls are inherent within wizarding society, either in a security sense or manual labor work force. But what of their kind? What do we know about them, really?

                The troll ( _Vulgus troglodutarum_ ) is common to all European nationalities, rated on the International scale as a mere XX, prior to the Snafu-Sentience-System. Varied species of multiple families dwell in the more distant environments, following the Muggle Crusades (also known as Culling, see _Culling: the Italian Diversion, vol. 2 Book II_ ) nigh rabid attempt to eradicate Dark Creatures, in the last – and what many scholars consider the greatest – collaboration between Muggle and Wizarding kind on a national level. These Crusades involved one of the largest gatherings of elite combatants known to both worlds; their subsequent decimation under the forces of Dark Creatures were the final impetus driving a wedge between Muggle and Wizard (See _Culling: Noble Families and Pureblood Alliances, vol. 3 Book I)_.

_V. troglodutarum_ may be classified into thirty-seven families, which in turn are reduced to five Orders. The most common of these are the Mountain Troll ( _Mons troglodutarum_ ), the Forest Troll ( _Silva troglodutarum_ ) and the Sea Troll ( _Mare troglodutarum_ ). Less common Orders include the Jungle Troll ( _Saltu troglodutarum_ ) and the Cave Troll ( _Curricula troglodutarum_ ). Troll-like beings like the ogre ( _Pessima muta_ ) are not considered relevant for this discussion. No troll can perform magic, whilst some ogres have attained the level of _shaman_ , or primitive magics on par with wizarding cultures.

_V. troglodutarum_ may be roughly described as humanoid; a barely sapient anthropoid. Abnormal specimens measuring less than two spans are recorded in outcast ‘tribes’, but the majority average between three and four spans tall. The intellectual deficit of a troll is legendary (see: _Academic Gradings and their Etymology, Chpt. 7, the Troll Paradigm_ ), with a magical quotient on par with squibs and the lesser krup ( _Canis venari_ ). To whit, traditions in Cochen, Germany, suggest distracting a _V. troglodutarum_ with two buckets of beer. If placed in equidistant locations, the specimen’s inadequate intelligence becomes incapable of making a decision. Local oral traditions note one particularly resilient troll that remained in this state for two months.

                However. This ignorant state of being is not present due to fortunate circumstances operating on behalf of _V. troglodutarum._ As a species, _V. troglodutarum_ is a formidable opponent. Its hide is magic-resistant, three fingers deep in some circumstances (see: _Wizarding Foes: the Troll, pg. 25_ ). Healing is disproportionately swift, with simple cuts healing over within minutes and severed limbs regenerating in less than six months. This regenerating prowess is no doubt a source of immense stamina; a tribe sufficiently provoked may follow the initiator of such provocation for years. In addition, mating behaviors are known to be an exceedingly drawn-out process; the higher the social status, the greater the duration.

                Interestingly, _V. troglodutarum_ also possesses reflexes of a much smaller creature. In tests, _V. troglodutarum_ reacted to external stimuli within fractions of a second; indeed, the initial researchers ( _Charles Dimwitty_ and _Oswald Chamberlain Jr._ ) were forced to review the sessions within a pensieve, drastically reducing the time-flow in order to precisely measure the initial trigger point. Given the massive size of the _V. troglodutarum_ , it is a relief that so much mass reduces the speed exponentially. Were the average specimen smaller, their perspicacity would grant lethal attacks within a distance of ten span.

                This durability, stamina and low intelligence is only matched by the _V. troglodutarum’s_ strength. The phrase ‘strong as a troll’ became a metaphor during the Greco-Roman incursions (see: _Gawain’s Words Compendium and Their Romantic Antecedents, 5 th Edition_), and grew in popularity following the serendipitous Uprising Interruption of 1066. In the chaos following the actions of William the Conqueror, a tribe of _V. troglodutarum_ became irritated at the constant noise. Five Forest Trolls ( _Silva troglodutarum_ ) became fixated upon Alfred the Saxon, whom had been in the course of a planned counter-attack. These five specimens obliterated nearly fifteen wizards and forty knights before being brought low through the clever use of levitation charms and boar spears. Needless to say, the entire endeavor lost momentum when William the Conqueror mocked a formerly powerful leader that had been out-maneuvered by trolls.

_V. troglodutarum_ have weak eyesight, average hearing, and an incredible sense of smell. This ability to detect odors has rendered inter-species communication less than stellar. Indeed, until several specimens were forcibly abducted and indoctrinated in verbal communication patterns, the common belief held _V. troglodutarum_ as true beasts. It cannot be said that pheromone communication replaces complex idea conveyance, but it holds the advantage of pure silence. One _V. troglodutarum_ standing upwind may communicate a target’s disposition, size, and location without uttering a single sound.

                The history of _V. troglodutarum_ interaction with Wizards can be summed in a short paragraph.

                Stay away from trolls; even the most brilliant philosopher is only capable of locking its mental faculties on whatever the most offensive phrase incurs the greatest reaction. They are able to recognize terms, pejorative in particular, and respond with frightening strength. Do not provoke, do not feed, and especially do not attempt social activities.

                As an XX classification, _V. troglodutarum_ are considered ‘Dangerous’ to many, but not a great threat. Their inclusion to the Culling factored only proximity to military activities: a provoked troll is a combat-ready troll. Concurrently, it behooves any wise wizard to not under-estimate the capabilities of the _V. troglodutarum._

                The first _V. troglodutarum_ recorded can be traced back to the chief Roman chronicler in the Etruscan Codex, Lucius Aralias. Translations from his _Majicka Fabula_ record: _“We met upon a mass of dull-witted beasts, each standing a full two heads over our tallest. Gray skin and animal hides covered their shame, and hideousness accompanied what we supposed to be the females of the rag-tag bunch. Their bearing was that of an idleness-filled layabout, who believed himself somehow entitled tribute from his betters. After proving them incapable of speech, we attempted to bypass the animals. This proved to be an error; the beasts charged and slew some tens of the Great Emperor Adoltin’s personal guard, before they were brought down by His hand.”_ (see: _Adoltin’s Fifty: warrior-mages of the Emperor)._

                It is therefore of little surprise how the following Roman Empire established a bounty for _V. troglodutarum_ , a practice which became prevalent over the entirety of its domain. Despite this focused attention, relatively few people took advantage of this financial boon; trolls frequently dwell in regions inhospitable for all but the most lethal of creatures.

                Instead, the _V. troglodutarum’s_ major opponent is its own species, and the werewolf ( _Lupinotuum pectinem_ ). Werewolves that inhabit territory occupied by _V. troglodutarum_ tend towards aggressive behavior; a full werewolf pack may take on a tribe of _V. troglodutarum_ , but both sides will be, and have been, severely damaged in the process.

                One such account was recorded by the naturalist Adolphus Scribener, Keeper of the Dalish Forests in what is currently the Prusso-Austrian Alliance. His position as a _Scir-gerafa_ (translated: sheriff) enabled many observations not possible for the average wizard. His education in Durmstrang, _armorum peritia_ _cum laude_ gave special emphasis on combat, despite his mental aptitude for the Arts.

                Adolphus recorded many of his sojurns within the Dalish Forests in journas now known as the _Arboribus Compendium._ One of his more frequent stopping points overlooked a campground used by _V. troglodutarum_ , and also seemed to be a transit hub for _L. Pectinem_. Encounters were therefore safe, and he took great pleasure in observing both species in their natural environs.

                Book three, chapter fifteen of the _Arboribus Compendium_ records such an encounter:

                _“Yea, and in the seventh day of Ocktobre, in the tenth yeare of King Ulfric the Third, long may he reign, I didst see an interesting site_ (sic) _. In the Malodorous Valley there were trolles of such stachure I fain nigh believed battle to soon o’er come my good home. Yet it was naught, for whilst I did observe them, a great howel arose in the forest all around. I deemed it behoove me to alight verily, but the enchantments encircling mine booth were both old and strong, blessed be the Name of the Son.”_

_“Glad was I that my thews yet not quailed, for in less than a candle’s quarter burning I witnessed the vile trolls gather themselves as for war. Young trees they gathered, holding such thinges as a bar of sugar_. _The mityest knite of good King Ulfric would be sore pressed to wield such a thinge. Scarce had their armaments been lyfted when the beasts flung themselves from the trees ….”_

_“… and I did see one trolle beset afore and behinde by five such beasts. Were he not of such unblessed visage I nigh would have vouchsafed for royal blood. Tho’ blackened by rivers of his own blood, he stood high, wielding the tree as a champion worthy of the High Table. Three he did crush, sending their broken bodyes in the nyte. The fourth did circle behind and fell the trolle by striking in the heele, in the same fashion as Achilles of old. The fifth beast did leap and tear oute the trolle’s throat with his teethes, but such was the fallen one’s strength that in hys dying moments he did crush the beast in a hug of mortal fury.”_

_“… and there were four score and five beasts by mine eye, and one dozen trolles, with a half dozen more in their rude huts that did not come out … all told there were some two hands of beasts left alive and three trolles that I did see.”_

                While sensational, this description describes both the potency and of _V. troglodutarum_ and _L. pectinem._ One should note that the werewolves were unarmed, but possessed great numbers. The trolls themselves were able to form a defensive strategy and if they did not defeat the werewolves, they did remove a significant portion of their numbers.

                The historic significance of this event recorded was the establishment of the sentience of _V. troglodutarum._ Following the events described, Keeper Adolphus took a thestral ( _Pegasi formidulosus_ ) into the troll vicinity. Based on their reactions, plus what limited vocabulary they possessed, he realized their sentience was definite. The young were unable to view the beast, but those he’d observed fighting could follow its progress by sight alone.

                Finally, the sentience of _V. troglodutarum,_ while proven, is insufficient reason to treat these Class XX beings as one would treat a fellow wizard. Strangely, they are compatible with wizarding bloodlines, as proven by the Bulstrode Alliance (see _Eccentric Old Blood_ by _Crabbe & Goyle Esq.)_. The failings are far too great to risk continuing such experiments, in consideration of the limited availability of old blood.

                In closing, we would like to thank the gracious patronage of the august body viewing our work. Without the kind donations granted our person, public interest in such things would wilt, and even fewer would venture forth into the great mysteries of natural philosophy than now so do.

                We remain, your humble servants,

                Charles Jal’ton, _Übermagier von der Küste_ , Recipient of the Award of Merlin (Second Order), Hyperion Research Grant beneficiary, and proud member of the Assembly of Scriveners.


	10. D. dumum - or the House Elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which we investigate that most humble of helpers, the House Elf.

                Discussions on the _Dryadalis_ Family center on the House Elf, and frequent any magical zoological society in the world. Where did they come from? When did they first appear? How is it they have become inextricably entwined within wizarding society, yet no one knows why? Their branch within the British Ministry’s Regulation of Magical Sentient Creatures is small ( _Wizengamot Department Listings, 2017)_. But what must be kept in mind is that the British department is triple the size of the French, Belgian, German and Swiss equivalent offices combined (see: _ICW Information, vol. 37, Part II, Departments of Magical Beasts_ ).

                Emphasizing this somewhat confusing point, the aforementioned nations do not address House Elves under any other branch (see: _Popular Subjects of Study_ , _Financial Edition, 1999_ ). Even in Britain, the study is considered quixotic, bordering on the depraved. Opinions from other quarters on the very writing of this note will doubtless carry exceedingly negative reviews. Including the known lore is tantamount to an academic slap in the face, addressing a subject no one wishes to observe.

                For this, I salute the author of these collections. As the great Bard wrote: “… cry ‘Havoc!’, and let slip the dogs of war!”

                The common House Elf ( _Dryadalis domum_ ) is a small creature, barely knee-high to a medium-sized man. Less than a span tall, they nonetheless are simultaneously considered weak and essential. Large eyes set in a small skull, surmounted by a pair of ears each half the cephalic region surface area, and spindly limbs ordain the creature’s overall characteristics. Most have a very humble attitude, considering it better to be seen than heard, and better yet to have their actions the only evidence of their existence at all ( _Proper Training of Proper Servants,_ by _Vainglorious Vindicta V_ ). In wandless magical prowess, the _D. dumum_ has no equal. Without wand or focus the diminutive species is capable of wide-scale magics on par with a team of experienced Battle Wizards, or even a Class XXXX monster ( _Unusual Defensive Measures,_ by _Auditi Sorschen Childegrad_ ). Despite this capacity, _D. dumum_ possesses so many offsetting weaknesses that its danger classification remains at a single X value.  _D. dumum_ strength is akin to the strengths of other members within the _Dryadalis_ family like the Pixies ( _Dryadalis minimus_ ), True Dryads ( _Dryadalis lignum_ ), Naiads ( _Dryadalis naiadidae_ ) and so on. Wandless magic is the major commonality of course, but the shared traits extend beyond into a form of perception that sees the subtle intricacies of magic. All _D. dumum_ are able to manipulate existing magic of their own species specifications, if doing so is in the service or benefit to their master. Reports of individual _D. dumum_ have surfaced regarding a certain disregard to non-interference, but none are confirmed.

                As is known to most educated wizards, magic is assisted in its presence through the benefit of magical vegetation and certain magical creatures ( _Home Builders_ by _Charlene Augusta III, 1879,_ and _Mastering Power,_ by _Magess Marjorette Grindelwald, 2005_ ). _D. dumum_ is one of these species, infusing the very terrain upon which it dwells with a portion of its power. Yet it cannot do so unbound: a so-called _free elf_ is little more than a self-mobile container of unregulated energy. A powerful will may direct its actions, but without the insulating influence of a bond, the creature will evaporate. The best comparison was created by Sir Frederick Umblekirk, whom noted the similarity between a poorly cast Transfiguration and its resulting lifespan. Likewise an unbound _D. dumum_ will at first have difficulty maintaining its sanity, then begin to suffer bouts of Accidental Magic. As these bouts will be by nature unpredictable and chaotic, _D. dumum_ must be either bonded or put down. Unless either of these options is exercised, the creature will become a violent source of uncontrollable power, rampaging through barriers and shields like a wild force of nature (see _Krakatoa: Theories and Facts_ by _Majister_ _Tori Naing,_ 1976).

               The works of the French mind Plumeuse Friponne, legendary author of _Réflexions nocturnes_ ( _Nocturnal Musings, 1792_ ) and _Printemps pour le petit peuple_ ( _Springtime for the Little Folk, 1833_ ) is considered a seminal work on the nature of _D. domum._ Observations collected in this work collate from what little evidence exists across the globe, culminating in the one observation universally acknowledged by the wizarding community.

It states:

_“La beauté de la petite magie populaire réside dans son élégance et sa simplicité.”_

                Translated: “The beauty of little folk magic is its elegance and simplicity.”

                This encapsulates the benefit and bane of the situation. Their ability to perform near any task with acceptable proficiency is unparalleled. Wizards that bond with _D. dumum_ often become fiercely protective, eradicating any evidence they can find.

                Such service has made the association with _D. dumum_ of great import in wizarding social strata. A family cannot be truly viewed as fully invested in ‘The Game’ unless they have a House Elf. Irony abounds, when it is the very nature of _D. dumum_ to remain unseen and unobserved; it is left to the wizarding portion of their relationship to extoll their virtues. This has lead to minor altercations, where lesser families pretend or simulate having a House Elf either through clever tricks, a borrowed servant, or outright deception. This has resulted in close scrutiny by social elites, and the common German saying: _Es riecht nach Elfen._

                The origins of _D. dumum_ are shrouded in history; no sources exist pinpointing their realm of origin, and only two have provenanced evidence regarding their introduction to Wizarding society.

                _Servitors of the Fae_ , written for the Albion court by an unnamed scholar postulates that _D. dumum_ were created through an advanced binding ritual. This unidentified author exhibits an astounding depth of knowledge in the Darker Arts, prompting many scholars to believe the author to be no less than Morgana la Fe. In the subject matter, the assumed Morgana describes a conversation held with members of the _Unseelie_ , where a massive prank is supposed to have been in the process of being played upon the Wizarding realm. The author then records a clever bit of trickery in which the _Unseelie_ are manipulated into playing a ‘game’ of servitude. How this is exactly done is not recorded, and in all likelihood is a mere fabrication.

                _Consula angelcyning_ is a work created and referenced by Suetonious, the Roman court wizard for Emperor Hadrian in the mid first century (later removed from office for informal relations with the Empress). His work _De Officiis Status_ was rife with such references, and consisted of two parts, the second of which covered governing bodies of the ‘ _Caledonian’_ practices. Here Suetonious states: “… _principes gentis populo servit minori laeta ac squalor.”_

                 Translated, this means: ‘…small folk serving the clan chieftains, delighting in their squalor.’

He goes on to extol the virtuous, hard-working individuals, and how the clans attributed their presence through the intervention of their Patron. This Patron incorporates qualities attributed to godly strengths, wisdom beyond the wisest of sages, and worshipped by druidic shaman. Sacrifices are made for knowledge, in accordance to standard practices witnessed in Nordic theology, and granted wisdom in return.

                Both authors make frequent mention of the near miraculous capabilities of these small folk from keeping the dwellings and domiciles in full operating capacity to understanding desires without words. Where the unknown author talks of games and hidden agendas, Suetonious refers to Ancients that gifted servants to their most loyal followers. The references to old entities, donation or volunteering efforts, and powers far beyond mortal are common to both sources. Speculation theorizes either a powerful mage or group of mages were involved with the creation of _D. dumum_ , but there are troubling inconsistencies. Even the superlative attributes often used in this era’s commentaries rarely ascend to such heights used to describe the benefactors, indicating strong loyalties or an awe-inspiring propaganda system.

                Moving on from the origins mystery, the biology of _D. dumum_ must be observed, if only in brief. As the physical appearance is given earlier in this piece, there remains only a physiological point to be examined: magic.  _D. dumum_ retain an unstable relationship with magic. In a range of capability, with one side being muggle and the other a full Drakon, the _D. dumum_ would fall within the range of a mid-grade wizard and a small Norwegian Ridgeback ( _Draco monstrusus_ ). The latent power within this creature is in a constant state of flux, varying between the lowest and highest points possible in the context of its potential. If left alone, such fluctuating power will create an unstable _thaumic_ field. Any living material exposed to this field will undergo random changes, akin to the Accidental Magic of young wizards, but with much greater consequences ( _Studies of the Changes in Young,_ by _Percal et al, 1560)_.

               Such instability may only be calmed through a harmonic integration with a stabilized _thaumic_ platform, in most cases a wizard. Larger dwellings frequented by _D. dumum,_ or structures occupied by powerful wizards may also suffice as a substitute, and give the additional unique abilities to the _D. dumum_ associated with such a place. The primary example is Hogwarts, which utilizes over a hundred _D. dumum_ , and whose consummate skill is enhanced with a frightening level of intelligence. Wizarding homes across the civilized world will send their own house elves to Hogwarts to apprentice themselves under the resident’s tutelage.

               As mentioned before, this is also the bane of _D. dumum._ Without a wizard or strong domicile connection, the lifespan may be counted within months, if the individual is strong-willed. Under the influence of a sentient individual, _D. dumum_ is incapable of performing harmful acts of its own volition; bonds with structures are even more limiting, and related solely to the upkeep of the structure itself ( _The Bonds and Ties of the Little Folk,_ by _Lord Grayson,_ 1921).

               Speculative studies could be considered, ranging from the symbiotic nature between wizard/ _D. dumum_ bonds to the courtesy demonstrated by nearly all _Dryadalis_ to the _D. dumum._ Lack of time and space limit this exchange for another note, and will be investigated, should the community evince sufficient interest.

                Respectfully,

                _Arch-Mage Charles Levinhand, Scrivner de’Sabiduría, Scholar Emeritus of Bullford University, and Superior-Wit to All that Ask_


	11. Gargolicus or the Gargoyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief overview of the often noticed, rarely considered Gargoyle.

                Gargoyles ( _Gargolicus_ ) are described as a sessile species, consisting mainly of silicate or quartz-like compounds in a mobile platform. Species differentiation can range from the massive constructs observed in mountainous regions of inner China ( _Gargolicus maximus_ ) to the petite variants frequently kept as pets across Europe ( _Gargolicus minimus_ ).

                The first records for the _Gargolicus_ are found in the Greek epics, dating to 902 BC. Translated:

_“… The spear of Lightning flew across his breast, searing flesh but touching him not. But the gods forsook Arithmaticus not, Zeus stretching forth his hand, guiding the Lightning Spear to a resting place in the flank of a resting creature of stone…” (Epica die Kriegswalder,_ by _Saint Fulben-Ulrich, 1987_ )

                This segment describes how the ‘creature of stone’, likely related to the so-called ‘Granite Gargoyle’ class ( _Gargolicus nauseum_ ) absorbed the power of the Lightning Spear, which lends further credence to its identification.

                _Gargolicus_ may be further divided into two major categories: the filter-feeders, and the power-feeders. Both may be found in all climates, but there are dependable ways to narrow one’s search, if seeking a _Gargolicus._

                Filter-feeding _Gargolicus_ may often be found on ground-level gardens. Like the common kappa ( _Minimus tipicus_ ), their primary nutrient intake is located atop their cephalic region, inverted from the standard arrangement. Channels designed to flow through their auditory canals bring organism-filled rainwater to their gastrointestinal tract, where filtration occurs. Insects, algae and seeds all form a part of the filter-feeding _Gargolicus_ diet.

                Major portions of the filter-feeding _Gargolicus_ depend on latitude and geography, of course. Subspecies found in the Philippines have been observed with above-average webbing constructed out of silicates, almost transparent in the rainforest environs. Its purpose seems to be solely intended for increasing the protein content in the constant rainfalls, redirecting airborne insects to the channels. As a result, these specimens of _Gargolicus_ are somewhat livelier than their more sessile kindred, engaging in a more interactive fashion (observed via indirect methods, as described in _Vayne the Conqueror Conquers the Gargoyle,_ by _Vayne the Conqueror, 2019_ ). Clear gender differences are observable, as well as courting behavior in real time – to a certain point.

                Strict accuracy requires one last filter-feeder to be mentioned, the only predatory representative of the category. The ‘Large-Nose’ Gargoyle ( _Gargolicus shnozian_ ) generates energy bursts, triggering in response to when the upper ridges of its cranial channels are touched. Smaller organisms succumbing to the discharge are guided into the _G. shnozian_ gastrointestinal tract, rendering its dietary habit into a more carnivorous nature, rather than omnivorous.

                The power-feeding _Gargolicus_ variety were once considered a different species entirely ( _Statuan basilica,_ Coomb J.C., 1721) given its penchant for dwelling on high points and overall larger size. This species has been discovered to prefer mountain regions or residential zones with tall buildings. The cathedrals are known to attract _Gargolicus_ in abundance; indeed, the oldest known living specimen ( _Gargolicus maximus_ ) aka ‘ _Malcolm_ _le Magnifica’_ , occupies the ( _Redacted_ ) Cathedral, construction upon which began in the late ( _Redacted_ ) century. It is believed that ‘Malcolm’ began his residence during construction, blending in with the false-construction gargoyles and discovered only after establishing its territory by the mid-17th century.

                Power-feeding _Gargolicus_ absorb energy, both magical and what the Ancients called ‘natural’. Their habitation of tall points brings them closer to the natural impact of lightning, where one good strike may add enough sustenance for a single _Gargolicus_ for over a year. Careful examination reveals the abilities of a _Gargolicus_ to attract lightning, and divert it into reserves yet not understood. This protective capacity is so well regarded that Old Family dwellings prefer _Gargolicus_ on their properties instead of using rune or charm defenses for such storms.

                Both varieties of _Gargolicus_ may appear in multiple forms, ranging from chunks of barely anthropomorphic rock ( _Lord Grey’s Anatomy of Stone_ , by _Lord Grey_ , 1899) to intricate sculptures of cherubs, demons and hideous monsters impossible to arise by nature – or so it was believed. Courting behavior has been noted in the level of detail present and positions attained. As an example, the famed gargoyles of Notre Dame retain a high-level of detail, an adaptation to avoid predation by such visual-base creatures as the Stone Spider ( _Arachnidia quartzican_ ) or the Cockatrice ( _Pullum iratus_ ). As a consequence, reproduction levels at the Notre Dame _Gargolicus_ colony are exponentially greater than 75% of all other known _Gargolicus_ colonies. It must be noted that while reproduction is _known_ to have occurred (larval forms discovered in geode formations), the actual act has never been observed.

                This brings what is a possible most important fact of the _Gargolicus_ species overall: _Gargolicus_ do. Not. Move.

                Observations conclude they _have_ moved. Intensive recordings agree that movement _has occurred_. But in all of recorded history, across the entire population of the known civilizations, not one individual, record or alternative method of observation has demonstrated observation of actual movement as it occurred. Indirect observation, such as the monitoring of shadows in areas frequented by _Gargolicus_ (the Shadow Boxing method, pioneered by Majister Brill Sharp) has shown potential, but a lack of funding and interest indicates deficits in future knowledge accruement.

                Recording spells in action do not perceive movement, as stated prior. However, if the recording spells are deactivated for any moment of time, no matter how brief, renewed observations may show the specimen occupying a new space, different from where it resided prior to the recording termination. Observers have reported watching a specimen for hours, then when looking away for any reason, they can then return their attention to realize the _Gargolicus_ now stands less than a handspan away.

                Imitation gargoyles have been created across the years; few look twice at the agglomerations of stone and runic signatures. It was once considered a fashion statement for gargoyles to be engraved with illumination schematics, shedding light whenever a new location was attained, providing both entertainment and mystifying data points at the same time. Most of the false gargoyles exist as statuary, incorporating inherent static observation points in defending older homes. While appearing similar to the actual _Gargolicus_ , the closest imitation is a species of Golem ( _Anthropithicus imitationus_ ), warped by prohibited magics into monstrous variants superficially resembling these harmless species.

                In the 1865 Wizengamot Session (WS 192-S14), use of life forms to imitate _Gargolicus_ was prohibited, with the caveat of grandfathering previously existing specimens. Current regulation requires each living ‘imitation gargoyle’ to be registered, with inspections every five years. Characteristics are recorded at each session, and proof of non- _Gargolicus_ status is required (usually through forced movement). Lists of homes still supporting these imitation gargoyle constructs are accessible for a nominal fee _via_ the ICW (International Confederacy of Wizards) Class XXXXX Home Defense Registration List. The amateur investigator would be well-advised to bring supporting documentation of their academic interest, as many land owners are unappreciative of anonymous investigations of their home defenses.

                Elimination of _Gargolicus_ was once attempted in the belief that such creatures were responsible for the widespread so-called ‘squash’ deaths in the early 1100s Byzantium Empire (conveniently occurring during the time known to those without magic as the time of Icon issues, in the Orthodox/Catholic situation). It was unsuccessful; although destroying a _Gargolicus_ is as simple as purchasing a large hammer and perhaps a quantity of courage, correct identification of the _Gargolicus_ is another matter entirely.

                In summary, the _Gargollicus_ is entirely unknown to cause fatalities, with single exception occurring in 1421 (Magus Peytron-us was tragically sleeping beneath a _Gargolicus_ occupied wall when the poor construction failed, the wall crumbled, dropping a 3.6 ton _Gargolicus_ upon her head). Predation upon pests ensures the species as a whole to be welcome in any urban developed area. It is well known that proper drainage involving _Gargolicus_ reduces insect-vector diseases by as much as ninety percent, if not more. Any development should be pleased to welcome the presence of _Gargolicus_ , whether greater or lesser.

 

                _From the Archives of Charlus Levinhand, Master Temporal Majus, Keeper of the Keys, Locker of Doors and Grand Poobah of Scrivening Boloney_


	12. G. Latis or the Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That wondrous creature, a pinnacle of modern zoology, the Phoenix.

_This study was commissioned by the late Sorceress Patronus, peerless supporter of the investigative studies of our age. We give to you: The Phoenix_

 

                The Phoenix ( _Gloria latis_ ) is an example of what can be argued to be the most sublime of creation. Many creatures covered in this compendium may be considered ‘Creatures of Magic.’ Dragons for example ( _Majister reptilum_ ), embody what most consider the greatest attributes of magic, and indeed cannot survive without it. Their fire and outright defiance of danger has lead to the ancient saying: ‘ _If it cannot kill a dragon within five minutes, it will not.’_ ( _Folk Sayings and Ancient Lore, by Dark Mistress Fenix_ , 1799). The Basilisk ( _Serpentium_ rex) could be considered another contender as ‘most magical’; after achieving its physical maturity, only a dragon could hope to vie for mastery. The oft-repeated ‘cry of a rooster’ is one weakness designed by its creators, but even that becomes a mere annoyance by the time it reaches physical maturity.

 _G. latis_ is what we may call an _Omega_ species. Its presence on the List of Dangerous Species is nonexistent, as it is not believed to present a threat to any sentient being (ICW B. _S13_ ). Known habitats possess greater protections than that enjoyed by state leaders. It was said during the Prussian-Russian Discussion on protecting the species that, ‘It is easier to select an officer than it is to make a Phoenix.’ (see: _Franco-Russo Wars in the Motherland_ , by _St. Frederick Urnenfriedhof,_ 1875).

                Over the course of nearly two millenia of organized thought, we have yet to fathom the depths of this reclusive species. Ergo, we shall begin with what we know, and continue with extrapolation beyond.

                Initial nomenclature takes the history of _G. latis_ to the earliest documents. It has gone by many names, translated as the _Bird-of-Heaven_ (Greek, 1720 BC), _Firebird_ (Slavic, 200 AD), _Emperor’s-Beloved_ (China, circa 3500 BC) and _Thunderbird_ (North America, 1700s). Needless to say there are certain variations involved, although none that typically necessitate full differentiation save for the American Thunderbird ( _Gloria tonitrua_ ).

                The key similarity between _G. latis_ and _G. tonitrua_ ) lies in their rebirth. Both employ vast sums of energy to regain their youth, but while _G. latis_ is a creature of fire, _G. tonitrua_ is a child of storms. As both share many similarities, this assay will concentrate on the more widespread creature _G. latis._

                Nothing is known of _G. latis_ reproduction, other than the presence of bi-gendered physiology and the truly dazzling displays members of the opposite sex engender at certain times ( _Observations d'oiseaux,_ by _Espirit de Corpora,_ 1903).  At rare times a young _G. lati_ is presented to one considered trustworthy, which has allowed certain observations to be made. These younger specimens are observed to avoid ‘burning days’ ( _Dies Ignis_ , in the Old Latin) for half a century while individuals known to be older may undergo such an event at an estimated five year interval.

                Considering the behavior of _G. latis_ it can be assumed that the normal protocols of reproduction are in place. Egg-laying patterns have been recorded, with three accounts known in the Indo-Chinese region. In all three instances, the female specimen constructed a nest out of twigs extracted from spicewoods (including cinnamon, nutmeg, fireberry and troll-bane); these twigs averaged eight inches in length, and were woven through a complex lattice reaching two feet in diameter. Two of the three nests were secured within a cave system near air-tight to intrusion (see: _Flickering Cave Systems_ , by _Miss Demeanor_ , 1989). The third example was discovered in the treasury vault of an ancient family (name withheld by request); this vault had not been opened in nearly a century according to the Dwarven Banking Limited, yet the nest showed evidence of multiple occupants and enough eggshell fragments to fill a small container roughly one ‘ _acetabulum’_ in volume (See: _Measurements of the Ages_ by _Par-Xcelonts,_ 1976).

                As a species, _G. latis_ consume a variety of products. Peppers, fruit and insects are considered the majority of its diet. Some quantities of meat are ingested as well, in particular during the growth phase. Extrapolation on this presumes a similar diet for the subspecies observed internationally, with some differences due to locale.

                Lifespans are a tricky subject to address, when it comes to _G. latis._ Certain beliefs place _G. latis_ as immortal, never ending lifespans that regress to hatchling and progress to mature adult in an endless cycle ( _Circles Upon Circles,_ by _Charles the Oddball,_ 1978). Other schools of thought trace characteristics of the better-known examples, and appear to find a continuation for up to a millenia, after which behavioral patterns change. Countless other possibilities exist, but these two main concepts are agreed to be of greatest likelihood, on the balance of popular opinion.

                What _is_ known is that when _G. latis_ grows old, it seeks out a secure location and waits. At an unknown signal it expends a great deal of energy, vaporizing its immediate surroundings. This fire is impervious to observation techniques; no known method is capable of penetrating the fire shield, which leaves the activities behind said flames to our imagination. Afterwards the once-majestic creature has become a hatchling, to grow into a mature adult once more in a burst of development common only to high-grade creatures of Four-X and above.

(Editor’s Note: _this is possibly a defense mechanism. Who would approach a nest knowing the occupant could sublimate steel upon its death?_ )

                Movement of _G. latis_ is mainly two forms of travel: flight, and a form of apparition. As a bird, the power of flight is an obvious conclusion. Due to powers yet misunderstood, _G. latis_ may lift incredible burdens whilst in flight. The heaviest weight every carried is recorded as the _Karuppu kal kōṭṭai_ (Castle of Black Stone) in Thailand. This edifice was a literal stronghold held by then Dark Wizard Ger’amee against the forces of the Dark Bun’nies. The phoenix in question, known as _Harmony_ became irate at the situation, and wrested the main keep away from both parties, throwing it down in pieces. Since that day large birds in general are revered by the descendants of both families.

               Apparition is the far more famous method, however. Only specialized shields or runic defenses may obstruct the path of a _G. latis_ (see: _Teleportation Matrices and Natural Events_ by _Prof. Sinister_ , 2010). The companions of _G. latis_ are able to travel vast distances in an eyeblink, equaling champion apparition masters. Under normal circumstances this would lead to a classification of XX or greater, but the inherent Light nature of _G. latis_ , and its rarity, prevent such a thing.

               National economics can be greatly affected by the rise and fall in _G. latis_ fortunes. The best known example can be seen in the Baltic regions, where the gross national incomes attributed to _G. latis_ may be observed in excess of twenty percent. This, and additional reasons has granted the _G. latis_ outstanding protections among international legislation. As an example, the Baltic Federation holds theft of Phonenix products on par with treason; punitive actions in this regard include corporal and extreme financial aspects (see: _Jacoban Politics in the Baltic Federation_ by _Prince Albus of Cons,_ 1952).

               Eggshells are collected from rare locations such as the famed _Rezervări de rezervă Firebird_ in the District of Romania, rare ingredients valued for their potency in various potions. As of this printing (June 2019) a single _drachm_ cost fifteen galleons, aged seven years. Fresh quantities cost exponentially more than that, with a single _drachm_ valued upwards of ten times that. If prepared aright, pure shell may even be used to store vast quantities of energy (see: _Holy Hand Grenade,_ by _Sir Python_ , 1975).

                Continuing with this fiduciary approach, feathers from _G. latis_ are considered effective cores for magical applications. Wands, staves, high-quality etching implements and focii all may utilize feathers. However, they are of considerably greater availability than eggshells and of greater durability, reducing cost overall ( _Wandlore_ by _Ollivander Sr._ 1643). The North American variant may sometimes be seen in the use of ’war bonnets’ where _G. Tonitrua_ feathers are placed in a wide array over the wizard’s head, where it aids control of magic in a fashion similar to the druidic paint rituals.

                Finally, we consider Phoenix Tears. In ages past it was believed this substance composeda central ingredient to the lost _ambrosia,_ food of the ancient Greek pantheon. Even by the high standards of society it is considered a miracle substance. Legends abound in their healing prowess, and the number of anecdotes concerning individuals attesting to such strength is staggering. A simple search of the Alexandrian Medical Wing’s library reveals over three thousand tomes dedicated to the history, usage, or collection of Phoenix Tears. This author has personally witnessed the curative powers of Phoenix Tears during the Dragon Pox epidemic of the 1980s. As all know a victim of the Pox will regain health in a few days, unless already under duress. Then that same quality which allows the easily-fought disease becomes an agent of its hosts destruction, feeding ever more gradual quantities of life into the disease. Application of Phoenix Tears resolves all manner of infections and diseases; it will not repair broken bones or fully ameliorate mental illnesses, but including the Tears in potions and salves enhances their effectiveness to nigh miraculous proportions ( _Dealing out Healing_ , by _Sachun Feathered Mink_ , 1890).

(Editor's Note: usage of phoenix organs other than feathers is counted among the Anathema Prohibitions of 535 AD; as such, information is forbidden from public dissemination [ _ICW B. SI829_ ])

               Above and beyond the financial aspect of _G. latis_ is the morale aspect.

               The song of the _G. latis_ can only be described as _angelic_. Its dulcet tones encapsulate the mightiest aspect of the pipe organ while bringing to mind the sweet melodies heard from the violin. Its song pierces to the heart of every ear that listens, and can even reach the deaf. This unique gift is as much above _legilimency_ as the Delian Sacred Groves are more than a bare patch of earth. Dark creatures, the true beasts that love pain and suffering feel great pain while in its presence. The cause behind this phenomenon has been studied in great depth (see: _Song of the Cebu and Other Misunderstood Creatures,_ by _Cal Iente,_ 1992 and _Phoenix Song and the Soul,_ by _Kipling et al,_ 1723), yet we are no closer now than we were five centuries ago.

               To this end we must resort to scholarly-based supposition. It is obvious that _G. latis_ lacks predatory traits; its talons lack sharpened hooks like the raptorial genus, and its bill shares characteristics of the fruit-eating families. Therefore it is not through some form of ancestral predation that causes this effect. However, if thought in reverse, this could be a defensive mechanism.

               When resting, _G. latis_ remains vulnerable to the same assaults any other avian endures. Carnivores of any type are designed to overwhelm their prey, whether by the stealth attacks common to the Shadow Leopard ( _Felis quietam_ ) or the drawn-out pack behavior exhibited by the Piranha Beetles ( _Cibum comedentis_ ). Any creature caught by predators will invoke ululations common to their species; _G. latis_ will give a cry so terrifying to most predatory creatures (which includes the majority of Dark Creatures) that it will induce such a reaction as to gain a brief moment of time in which to act. Given their capacity for specialized Apparition, and healing capabilities, this usually means life and longevity for the bird in question.

               Speculation aside, this power of song has made as much or even greater impact than the more physical benefits thus far discussed. A werewolf’s howl may induce terror in their general vicinity, a fear which may be eliminated with the presence of a Phoenix Song. Dementors ( _Osculum mortis_ ) are the natural opponent of _G. latis,_ as creatures subsisting on soulphagy and magic itself for sustenance (see: _Secrets of the Dark,_ by _Majister Pantalones de Inteligente,_ 1789). While no known method may destroy _O. mortis_ , it can be conjectured that the two species may be inverted representations of each other, or natural predators.

               Controversial as it was, the 1821 experiment conducted by [REDACTED] introducing _O. mortis_ to a _G. latis_ colony granted an impressive amount of information. For example [REDACTED], which itself proves Divination indeed causes [REDACTED]. Details are ( _Editor’s Note: Further information is removed from publication._ )

               This leads to the relative intelligence of _G. latis_. Companions to the species are firmly convinced of near-sentient qualities, although definitive proof is lacking. Determining loyalty can be the result of sub-level _legilimency,_ similar to how thestrals ( _Pegasi formidulosus_ ) incorporate their invisibility. Their geographic memories are superb, to say the least, but even the common Clark’s Nutcracker ( _Nucifraga columbiana_ ) is able to recall up to 100,000 distinct locations. Involving magic, which itself responds to intent and desire in ways no wizard can properly interpret, and the elevation of _near_ -sentience can be assured (see: _Intelligence Tests for Kneazles_ , by _Paparac Writenberg_ , 1976 and _Measurements of Non-Human Intellects: A Treatise Including the Mer, Centaurs, Goblins and Dwarves_ by _Scrivner Pensive Skepsis_ 1992).

               Any discussion of _G. latis_ cannot be complete without at least a brief overview of Familiars. There are over five thousand individuals attributed to having a phoenix as a chosen companion. No single true companion may be actually _chosen_ , barring unique circumstances (see: _Companions and Familiars,_ by _Serrah Yash-Oh,_ 1792), but the selectiveness of _G. latis_ is formidable in the extreme.

               In the traditions of the Indo-Tamili Authority, a Phoenix has stayed in existence as a familiar for some five centuries (Dancing Blade, by Grand Poobah Sigurdia, 2010). This small kingdom has accomplished such a feat through a mixture of Seer and cold logic. When multiple proven Seers give the same prophecy, namely that of the imminent demise of the current Sultan, the entire nation is canvased for young adults between the ages of 16 to 25. Each member is brought to the palace and presented to _Aḻakāṉa_ , the phoenix-in-residence. Whichever individual is responded to first becomes the new Sultan, in a remarkable display of egalitarian thought. Regretably, previous engagements or contracts are considered void following the Familiar binding, and is also considered a reason against the full sentience of _G. latis_ in general _._

               In closing, we wish to thank our Patron, without whom much of this work would exist. Her generosity and willingness to donate to the great cause of furthering investigative works in this realm shall never be forgotten. We also wish to thank the members of this august society, and our Founder.

          With Best Wishes,

_Charles Levinhand, General Scrivner, Temporal Master, Wielder of the Flames of Manor, and Still-Wishing-For-A-Chocolate-Frog-Card._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Salazar's Journal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175248) by [Colerate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colerate/pseuds/Colerate)




End file.
